A Very Unexpected Journey
by MoonlightRissa
Summary: I DO NOT own The Hobbit or any of its Characters. I apologize if they seem out of character but it's a FANFIC. This is a pairing with ThorinxOC and BofurxOC, this is based off the film and the book. This is a Fanfic, and yes I mostly based it off the book. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_**Living in The Shire had never been easy for Serena, she was a human, a short human, though her height has never been her good quality. You are probably asking why a human is living in the shire? Even Serena doesn't understand, she has been there for 22 years and cannot recall how she ended up here, all she knew was that she didn't belong and longed for an adventure**_.

She stood outside her home staring at the random hobbits going about their daily routine, which Serena hated, they never wanted to go beyond the shire to see what would await them, "Death..." Serena snickered to herself and shook her head, her green eyes soaking in the scenery. She sits down relaxing on her bench, the sound of a distant voice calling her name, "Bilbo Baggins?" She mutters to herself, "what on earth are you doing..." She pushes herself up and walks down the pathway to his hobbit home. There with him stood a tall man with a grey cloak and hat, they were conversing, Bilbo looking confused. Serena approached slowly trying to get closer, their voices becoming clearer as she came closer.

"I'm looking for someone to share an adventure with..." His voice trailing off. Serena mood perked up, 'an adventure! Oh dear, why on earth would you ask Bilbo Baggins...' She reached his house just as the tall man approached his door doing something with his staff, she eyed the marking curiously and turned around just as the man approached the gate. She smiled kindly and watched him walk down the path leading out of the shire. She walked to the door looking confused as she saw no marking.. "What..." The door immediately flew open scaring Serena and causing her to tumble over her brown long hair waving it the wind, she sat up quickly her curls bouncing as she does so. "Oh! My dear, I am sorry I didn't mean to scare you. I was wondering if Gandalf had left yet."

"Gandalf? Is that who you were speaking too?"

"Why yes... I haven't really heard of him... Well I have just only about his fireworks..."

"I haven't heard of him at all..." She blushes and smiles. "Why were you calling me?"

"Oh, I was wondering if you wanted to have some tea with me?" Bilbo smiles taking another puff of his pipe.

"Do you always invite strangers into your house?" She smiles and giggles.

"Well no... I like to get to know them first."

"My name is Serena and I can come over later tonight for tea if you would like?"

"Wonderful, I shall see you later tonight..Serena." She smiles and leaves through the gate, the marking on the door still bugging her.

Serena passed the time with her books and some writing. Trying to draw the marking on the door, "What does it mean? Did he curse Bilbo?" She would mutter to herself occasionally,. Enough time had passed, she smiled and left her house walking down the pathway a huge noise echoing from Bilbos place and she upped her pace curious as to what was making all this noise. As she reached the house the sound of music could be heard, and Bilbo complaining. "You'll blunt them!"

"Oh do you hear that lads, he says we'll blunt the knives."

_"Blunt the knives, bend the forks"_

_"Smash the bottles, burn the corks."_

_"Chip the glasses and cracked the plates, that's what Bilbo Baggins hates_!"

Serena pushed the door in hearing the noise clearer, she proceeded to head in hearing the sound of dishes clanking and the sound of maybe a few or more men, she walked further into the house. Plates flying past her head as she ducks wondering what was going on, she could see Bilbo running around, "Uh, Bilbo?" But he would run past her to get into the kitchen as the plates were heading in that direction. She looked seeing that dwarves were throwing his plates around, for a moment a dwarf with long brown braids and a moustache made eye contact. Serena blushed looking at him but then sat on the floor cowering and waiting for the noise and flying projectiles to stop. Gandalf held up his hand and the noise stopped, silence took over the room. Serena opened her eyes and saw a bunch of dwarves staring at her, Bilbo runs in and looks at her, "Oh my! Are you alright?"

"Yes, Bilbo I'm fine."

"Wait...how did you get in?"

"What kind of question is that! I used the front door!" they all stared at her.

"And who might this be, she is no hobbit." Gandalf spoke slowly, Serena turned her head away, "Though she's very short,"

"I'm only 5'1!" She protested only further embarrassing herself, the dwarf sitting at the end of the table turned to look at her, his dark brown hair brushed back with two braids at the sides, his beard scruffy and thick and his stormy eyes pierced hers.

"Oh look lads, Bilbo has a girlfriend" Serena covered her face feeling embarrassed. The dwarf with long moustache hair and braids smiled.

"What no, I'm-" Serena began to protest.

"What no no, I am... Not seeing anyone.."

Serena shook her head, Gandalf stood and patted her head, "This is Nori, Ori, Dori, Fili, Kili, Oin, Gloin, Bombur, Bofur, Bifur, Balin, Dwalin and the head of our company Thorin Oakenshield." Serena nodded feeling confused and lost, "Is there any reason as to why you've got 13 dwarfs in your home?"

Gandalf stood looked down at Serena, "I was planning on taking him on an adventure." Serena bit her tongue to hold back her laughter, "You're joking me right? I'm sorry Bilbo but you adventuring..."

Bilbo nodded, "Yes this is right, I am a Baggins! And Baggins don't do adventures."

Thorin stands up looking between Serena and Bilbo, "lets take her it seems like she'll be more useful." Gandalf looked at Thorin, "You have asked me to find the 14th member of this group and I have chosen Mr. Baggins. Now if you would prefer I could just let the 13 of you go and you can have all the bad luck you want!" Gandalf looked over at Serena, "Now it wouldn't be so bad to have another member, if you would be prepared to leave everything-"

"Yes!" Serena blurt out covering her mouth.

"She's eager, hope it won't get you killed." Serena glared at Thorin, she blushed not wanting to look at him, she felt naked when he would look at her. "Exactly what is your problem?" she snapped at him, Thorin looked calm but stood up quickly and grabbed onto Serena's arm and pulled her around the corner, pushing her body against the wall his body pressed up against hers. She gasped at the contact and blushed looking into his eyes, "Well?" her voice cracked, his lips brushed against her ear causing her to shiver. "My problem is that I know what lies beyond the shire and it is not pleasant. You may dream of adventures but they will never be safe and for someone like you-"

"Someone like me? What do you take me for? I am no fool as to what lies beyond those borders..." Serena body began to heat up as he pressed against her further, "And you're a woman do you think you will fair well with a bunch of men?"

"You do not know me Thorin, and I do not know you, so don't begin to threaten me..." She felt his hands grab onto her sides, Serena was about to protest before his lips calmed hers greedily, she moaned against his lips before he pulled and returned to the dining room. Serena touched her lips lightly, 'what just happened here?' Serena stayed against the wall, a voice brought her back to reality "You're not really planning on going are you?" Serena glanced over at Bilbo, "Lets face it Bilbo, I have never belonged here, I'm not a hobbit, I'm a human and..." She sighs sadly rubbing her eyes, "If you didn't belong would you really want to stay here?" she couldn't bare to look at Bilbo, she didn't remember anything about her life, nothing mattered to her anymore. "No I guess not, but no matter, you'll always be a hobbit." She smiled looking at Bilbo as she walked by into the dining room her eyes glossed over. As she walked past the dining area she could hear the sound of humming echoing through the house, she could see the dwarves around the fire Thorin began to sing, "_Far over the misty mountains cold, to dungeons deep and caverns old, we must away ere break of day, to find our long forgotten gold..."_ Serena stared at Thorin her heart feeling sad at the tune.

The sound of all of them joining in, "_The pines were roaring on the height, The winds were moaning in the night, The fire was red, it flaming spread; The trees like torches blazed with light."_ Serena stood there Thorins eye catching her glimpse, she turns away blushing. The dwarves all sit in silence looking at Thorin, "Tomorrow we shall ride and take back what is rightfully ours." Serena turned the corner her heart beating hard in her chest. 'What was that kiss all about...' She shook her head and headed towards the front door, "Leaving so soon?"

Serena turned to look at Thorin, "I have my own bed to sleep in, I wasn't really planning on cramming in here with 13 people already staying..." Serena leaned against the door her hand fiddling with the handle, "I don't feel very welcome here either..." Thorin leans against the door,

"And why don't you feel very welcome here?" Thorin moved closer to her, her back hitting the door. Serena jumped a little as she hit it.

"I-well.."

"Do I make you nervous? Or..." Thorin leaned in and whispered, "Or do I make you ache with need..."

Serena blushed as she felt his arm wrap around her waist and looked at him, "I'm more than willing to go home and deal with this myself..."

"Let me come with you..."

"Thorin..."

"Don't you want my hands roaming over your body, my lips kissing your neck...my cock filling your tight-"

"Thorin...please,you're making me-"

Thorins face inched closer to her's, out of the corner of her eye she saw Bofur looking at them causing her to shy away. Thorin turned away and walked down the hall, Serena looked over at Bofur and blushed as she quickly opened the door and left.

And few hours later Serena laid in her bed awake and very much alone, "Why was he looking at me funny?" she spoke to the darkness since it was her only companion. She continued to roll around trying to get comfortable but to no avail she could not. "Curse this stupid bed!" it wasn't the case of the bed not being comfy Serena just has never been able to sleep in her home alone at night. She sat up in bed and rubbed her face, after a few moments she heard a knock coming from the front door. She got up only wearing her shirt and panties she approached the front door and opened it slowly, " Hello?" she blushed, "And you are...?"

"Bofur, at your service."

"Won't... Um, Thorin be a little mad if he's missing one of you?"

"Ah lass, no worries what I came here for won't take very long..." Serena blushed and shut the door after letting him in, "So you want-?"

"Sex." His bluntness threw her off a little, she tried to hold back smile, "You want-"

"Sex."

"And you randomly ask me out of every woman in the shire?"

"Well lass when I saw you kneeling on the floor I couldn't get you out of my mind, so yes I want you." Serena blushed leaning against the door, "I didn't think you'd be so straight forward..."

"Come here lass..."

He reached out and grabbed onto her pressing his body against hers, his lips crashing down onto hers. Serena moaned at the contact her hands eagerly peeling at his clothes. Serena blushes and pushes away looking at him, "Lass, if you think that Thorin is going to make good on what he was going to do... I wouldn't hold your breath." Serena looked at him and grabbed his hand pulling him into the bedroom. His hands went to her breasts squeezing them tightly, a moan escaped her lips as she slid his pants down grabbing his cock in her hand, his long moustache tickled her face as she kissed him. His hands slid down to squeeze her ass as he pushed her onto the bed and climbed over top of her. 'Thorin was just playing with me?' sadness filled her heart. Bofur ran his tongue along her nipples taking one in his mouth and sucking hard. Serena ran her fingers through his hair her hips arching upwards, Bofur ran his hands along her sides and grabbed her panties and slipped them off in one motion, she moaned lightly and grabbed his cock rubbing it up and down her moist slit. Bofur bent down to kiss her again as he slid into her tight cunt, she moaned against his lips as he began to thrust hard and slow. "so good Lass.."

"Bofur..." her voice echoed in the room. Bofur pulled back resting Serena on his lap as he continued to thrust, his hands running along her back. Serena blushed as she looked into his eyes closing them each time he would hit her cervix.

"Am I hurting you lass?"

"N-no, it's just been a long time." her voice was a whisper. He smiled running his hands up her sides, his tongue trailing along her neck. She moaned and whimpered at the pleasure she was feeling, his hands grabbed onto her breasts and squeezed as he began to thrust harder.

"You feel so good..."

"Bofur." Serena latched onto him kissing him deeply.

He slips his hands under her ass to pull her tight against him as his pace began to quicken, "I can't hold back much longer Lass." her hands went to his face to pull him closer, his lips pressed against hers. She could feel his cock pulsing and swelling inside her, "Come for me.." His voice sent a pleasure surging down her spine, but as he said, her walls clamped tightly around his cock and shuddered as she came hard. She could feel him smile against her lips as he stilled and the feeling of hot began to fill her core. Serena moaned softly letting him fill her, they stayed like that for a while. Bofur kissed her neck slowly, she hadn't been with someone like that in a long time. Bofur laid her back down on the bed. Serena grabbed onto his arm as he began to pull away, "Are you leaving?"

"I should lass, since it's an early day tomorrow..." Serena let go of his arm her expression sad, "I wish you would stay."

"We'll be seeing each other." he smiled as he walked over to the bed and sat down to put on his boots.

"Don't leave me alone." Bofur stopped and turned to look at her, "You're not alone lass. I promise."

"Shouldn't make promises you can't keep."

Bofur climbed onto the bed and kissed her, "Then you should be glad I have never broken a promise." Serena kissed him deeply, her arousal was awakening again. Bofur laughed softly kissing her. "I should go..."

"N-no, stay...lets have some more fun."

Serena heard him groan, he liked the idea but his will was stronger, "You are a temptress... I shall see you in the morning."

"Fine..." Bofur kissed her one last time before leaving. Serena stared down the hallway, her house was quite once again and the warmth she felt was now cold. She laid down and closed her eyes letting sleep over come her.

The next morning Serena awoke to the sound of silence, she stood up and stretched. Serena walked over to her sundial and looked at the time, panic over took her, "oh my god! I'm late!" Serena grabbed her clothes and began to change and grabbed her knapsack as slipped it on filled with supplies and ran out her front door shutting it fast as she ran down the hill. Some of the hobbits looked at her funny but went back to their normal routine, as she ran she bumped into someone and fell over, "Oh I'm...Bilbo?"

"Quick we must go! Or else they'll be far gone by now!" Bilbo smiled as he grabbed her hand and pulled her up quickly. Serena smiled, "What changed your mind!"

"Gandalf was right! Ill never see the world from my home." Serena laughed as she got pulled along by Bilbo, her heart racing from excitement.

"Bilbo where are you running off too?" A random hobbit asked as he dragged Serena along behind him, "I'm going on an adventure!" He smiled as they both reached the boarder and ran along the main road. Serena ran as fast as she could behind Bilbo, "do you know where they are heading?"

"Yes I do." His breath was short as he spoke. As they ran further down the road the sight of 13 dwarves riding along on their horses with Gandalf leading.

"Wait, wait!"

Serena laughed as he reached the front handing over a piece of paper, "Its all signed." Serena came up behind Bilbo feeling out of breath, "You run too quickly..." She coughs a little and looks over to see Thorin looking at her and Bofur winking. She rolled her eyes and began to walk beside the horses, "Give Bilbo the pony and Serena, you can ride with me." His voice sounded deep and harsh, she blushed as he grabbed her hand and pulled her onto the horse. "No really I think I can keep up on foot!" Bilbo squeaked as he was pulled up and thrown onto the pony. Serena kept her eyes ahead as Thorin wrapped one arm around her waist and leaned forward to whisper something in her ear, "Don't believe everything you hear..." Serena turned to look at him, his stormy eyes staring into her green gems, "what..."

"I know what Bofur said to you, must have worked since he came back smiling like a fool." She turned away unable to look at his face his arm tightening around her waist, she gasped a little holding tightly onto the rein. "If you wanted me so badly then you should have come over!"

"Did you enjoy him?"

"What!"

"Did you enjoy him fucking you?" His voice sounded mean.

"Every bit of it." Serena whispered harshly to him. Why does he care? And why should he when all he did was kiss her and leave... Thorin growled pressing his fingers between her legs, she gasped looking over her shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'll make you scream in pleasure, then and only then will you want me and me alone..." Serena groaned a little, her cunt beginning to ache. The whispering stopped as his eyes went back to focusing on the road, Serena's heart was beating hard and fast in her chest.

When night had reached they had made camp at a cliff, Serena sat leaning against the stone wall, a noise pierced the skies. Bilbo walked over "What was that?" He sounded scared Kili looked at Bilbo, "Orcs..."

"Orcs?"

"Yes Orcs, they pillage and kill silently in the night while all is asleep."

Bilbo looked unhappy Fili began to snicker, "You think Orcs killing in the middle of the night is a joke to you?" Thorin voice was harsh, he stood up walking over to the cliff staring out in the distant. Serena sat up looking at him.

"Ey' Thorin has more reason than any of us to hate Orcs..." She turned and looked at Balin, he told the story of them trying to reclaim Moria. The story of a white Orc that wanted the Durin line dead, the Orc Azog The Deflier beheaded the king. Thorin furious and with nothing but a wooden branch for a sheild sliced off Azogs arm and forced the Orcs back from whence they came. "But there was no song or celebration that day, for we had lost too many. But I knew, that what Thorin did...I would gladly follow him as our king."

Serena looked back at Thorin who turned to face all of them. "And Azog...What happened to him?" Serena knew what Bilbo was asking.

"Azog crawled back into the hole he came from and died of his wounds long ago." Everyone went back to laying down and getting some sleep.

Serena leaned against a rock. "Aah, sleep..." Her eyes felt heavy then after a moment she felt her body being pulled up. Her eyes shot open, "Bofur what are you!"

"Sh lass, I need your eyes for a moment."

"My eyes? for what?"

"Do you see anything on the other side of the cliff." Serena walked over to the other horses and stared out into the dim light, "I...don't really... See anything.."

"Good then, I thought I saw something there in the middle of the night lass. Almost looked like..."

"Looked like?"

"Never mind lass, get some sleep." Bofur kissed her forehead before leaving her alone.

Serena laid down her heart beating hard in her chest, she had a bad feeling, still though she closed her eyes and went to sleep. But in the night, her thoughts brought her nothing but nightmares. Nightmares of a pack of Orcs looking for them...Looking for Thorin.

The next morning they all awoke and began on their journey once again. Serena rubbed her eyes feeling tired, Fili came up beside her and patted his hand on her shoulder, "Are you alright?"

"I didn't sleep very well..."

"You get used to it after awhile."

"That's not what the problem was."

They traveled down the road for a long period of time reaching a burnt down farm house. "We shall camp here for the night." Thorin says as he jumps down and helps Serena down as well. Gandalf walks over to Thorin, "I think it would be wise to keep going."

"I do not wish to seek help from the elves."

"But we could get their help, some food, rest and advice."

"I do not need advice from the elves."

"You cannot read that map and lord Elrond can help with that! I did not give you that key and map so that you may do this on your own."

Gandalf stalks off into the distant, "Where are you going?" Bilbo asks as he walks by.

"To be with the only understandable company."

"Who?"

"Myself , just had about enough of dwarves."

"W-where is he going?" Bilbo still confused. Thorin scoffs and wanders off, all the dwarves settling into the their places. Serena sits down beside Bilbo and Bofur, "Is Gandalf really leaving I thought this was his idea?"

"He'll return lass, I'm hoping anyways..." Bofur pours some stew for Serena and hands her a bowl.

Bilbo holds his head, "I shouldn't have come."

"You can't regret this already we haven't even gotten that far!" Serena grabs onto Bilbos shirt, "Come on, you've come this far and you can't go back."

"Alright alright, mind the shirt.." Serena blushes pulling away, Bofur hands Bilbo two bowls filled with stew, "Bring these to the lads over there." Serena watches Bilbo leave with the soup. Bofur looks at her smiling, "Thorin hasn't been giving you a hard time has he?" She blushes and blinks at him, "Why would you be asking me that?"

"Because he can be a little much sometimes."

She sighs and stands up patting his head, "You're sweet, don't ever change." She hears him laugh and hears a smack, "You've already had enough Bombur." she giggles to herself as she goes off from camp to think for a bit.

Serena returns an hour later to find that everyone is gone, though their stuff laid all over the ground the way they left it and the fire was still going, "Hello!" She yells out getting no answer but as she listens she hears the sound of arguing, "And why don't I wanna eat them?"

"Because...with dwarves, you have to season them properly. Have you smelt them?"

"Traitor!" They all yelled.

"I've eaten dwarves with their skin on, clothes and boots too!" Serena watches as the troll picks up Bombur and dangles him above his mouth, "Wait! You don't wanna eat him!" Bilbo yells out in the tied sack.

"Why not?"

"He's got worms!" The troll freaks out and drops Bombur on the ground, "And you don't wanna eat the rest of them they all have worms!"

She reaches a fire with three trolls sitting around it, some of the dwarves are tied around a spit while the others lay on the ground tied in sacks. "What we don't have any parasites!" The majority of them argued.

Bilbo groans, Serena stays in the bushes and she moves forward tripping over a root and landing on the ground, some of the dwarves looked upset, 'I was there only hope... Good going Serena!'

"And what is this?" the one troll went to grab Serena but she ran out of the way.

Bilbo looks at Serena, "You don't wanna eat her either..."

"And why not!"

Serena stands up and brushes herself off, "Because I'm deathly ill and if you eat me you'll die!"

Bilbo gives Serena a look, "Trust me not edible..."

"Skin the dwarves!"

"No!" Bilbo and Serena say in unison, "I'm not lying they really have worms!"

"We do not-" the arguing ceased to exist as they all began saying, "Oh yes we have parasites tons!"

"I've got one the size of me arm!"

The trolls look over Bilbo and Serena, "Hey lets skin the hobbit and the... What are you..."

"That is none of your concern." a voice bellows out before she sees Gandalf standing above on the rock, "Whose that?"

"And can we eat em'?" the trolls asks.

A blinding light shone through the crack turning the trolls into stone. Gandalf stood at the bottom of the cracked rock. "I told you he would be back!" Bofur exclaims excitedly shaking the spit a little.

"I leave for a few hours and this is what happens."

Bilbo looks at Gandalf, "Everyone is still alive so no need for fright." everyone gets untied and back into their clothing, Thorin walks over to Gandalf.

"Where did you go?"

"To look ahead."

"And how did you get back?" Thorin looked at Gandalf.

"I looked behind, I saw a fire and came to it, not to mention the elves spoke of three mountain trolls coming down from the mountains."

"This is no thanks to your burglar."

"He thought to abide time, which you did not think of."

Serena shakes her head and heads back towards camp, "I guess we're heading out then.."

"Not yet." Thorin gets up and everyone heads back to camp, "Get some rest men."

Bofur sits down beside serena, "You okay, you looked a little frightened."

"I really thought for a moment I was going to be in a stew..."

"So did I lass."

"I thought I told everyone to get some sleep," Serena cringes, turns around and blushes, Bofur stands up, "I was only asking her something." Thorin eyes him before turning his attention towards Serena, she stands up proceeding to walk by him but his hand grabs her arm pulling her tight against him. She gasps, "Stop doing this!" His stormy eyes stared into hers.

"No, I want you to look at me, with want and need." Serena blushed feeling his fingers touch her face, his thumb caressing her bottom lip, "So full of life, have you not seen the dangers of the world. So much death..."

"There is also so much life... And you will see that..." Thorin stared into her eyes.

"You'll find your home... And you will make a wonderful king..."

His lips pressed against hers softly, his tongue invading her mouth. His arms wrapped tightly around her waist his mouth whispered in her ear, "Do you think, it is possible for the king under the mountain to find love?"

"Its possible for anyone to find love, only if...you let yourself...Thorin...don't let the world-" she paused for a moment, "Don't let the world harden your shell, or else...you'll become someone that you can't stand to look at..."

He pulls away a few inches looking at her, "Why be so kind to me, when I am nothing but rotten to you."

"I wish to be kind to everyone, is rather better to have friends than enemies..." Serena blushed turning to look away. His lips claimed hers again rougher as he pressed her against a tree lifting her leg up, a moan escaped her lips, her cunt aching with want and need. "No, not here.. We can't.." Thorin rested his head against hers, his breathing beginning to slow down. "This is getting harder..."

"Yes I can feel that."

He chuckles and smiles, "That's not what I was referring too." Serena's cheeks felt warm, she groaned feeling his bulge strain against his pants. Thorin let go of her leg, his lips kissing her. "We must get some rest..."

"Yes.. I know."

Thorin pulls away leaving Serena against a tree her heart beating fast. She watches him walk away as she leans against the tree and slides down and soon sleep over comes her.

She wakes to her body moving back and forth, "huh..." She opens her eyes slowly, "Good morning, did you sleep well?" To her surprise she was being carried by Fili, "You can put me down now, I think I can manage."

"Nope, I like being able to see your ass." He playfully hits it, she gasps at the contact. He laughs and puts her down as she follows them into the fields. Gandalf leads the way the field bare and open. "Where are we going? It better not be to see the elves.." Thorin eyes Gandalf suspiciously, "Oh pipe down, I'm just trying to get us through the fields..." Just as they where about to head out into the open, a loud noise began to head towards them. Thorin pulls out his sword and pushes Serena behind him, "Its getting closer.." What burst through the bushes is a man wearing a brown cloak, he stands on a wooden sleigh being pulled by bunnies. Gandalf approaches him quickly, "Radagast! How long it had been,"

"Oh Gandalf! Something terrible is going on... Now what was it.." His voice was fast and quivering, "I know I'll remember I just need some time to remember... Oh! What was it!"

"Radagast, please, have some of this.." Gandalf popped the pipe into his mouth and as he took a few puffs he became calm, "Gandalf there is a great evil in the forest, it's taken over the trees and the plants... All food sources have been tainted.." He walks over to the mushrooms and grabs one of them. "I went to the grave of the great king, I saw evil there, a necromancer. I also got this..." He picks up a long wrapped up cloth and hands it to Gandalf, he looks down at it and opens it closing it quickly. "Gandalf... This sword... Did not come from the world of the living." Gandalf packs it away, the sound of roaring echoed in the distant.

"What is that...are those wolves?" Bilbo walked over to Bofur.

"No, no those aren't wolves." Bofur held tightly onto his hammer. A growl sounded above them before Thorin slashed it down, "They're Warg scouts, which means a pack of Orcs isn't far behind!"

"Who did you tell of your expedition."

"No one!"

"Thorin!"

"I told no one, I swear it. What's going on!"

"You're being hunted." Gandalf ran out into the field hiding the dwarves behind a rock, Radagast hops on his sleigh.

"Gandalf, I'll hold them off while you get to safety." Serena clenched tightly onto Thorins clothing, but ran with them as Radagast zoomed around the field distracting the Wargs and the orcs that trailed them. Serena's heart raced with excitement, but mostly fear overtook her. The sound of the Wargs's trampling feet pounded all over the fields, they hid behind a few more rocks before an Orc made his way to one of them, "I can smell the human girl here..." Thorin looked over at Serena, she shrugged her shoulders not understanding what they would want with her. Fili pulled out his bow and arrow and struck down the Orc. The sound of the trampling began to head towards to them. After some more running. Gandalf ushered the Dwarves into a hidden cave. Serena lost track of where they were and couldn't see then anymore. She ran to the rocks looking for them, an Orc jumping off this Warg and approaching her slowly, "Master will be quiet pleased when we bring you to him."

Serena stood up on some rocks, before the Orc could approach her more the sound of horses began to flood the field. Serena lost her balance and fell backwards into a cave, she cringed at the fall, Bofur grabbed her hand and picked her up, "There ya go lads, safe and sound."

"I don't understand what a bunch of Orcs want to do with you..." Thorin looked at Serena, "Well what do you want me to say. I don't know, this is the first time I've ever left the shire!"

Gandalf patted both their shoulders, "Come now, lets follow the path." They all began to travel again the cave was long and small, Serena followed closely, Thorin walking behind her. They reach a cliff top looking out into a gorgeous scenery, of waterfalls and high architect. Thorin looked over at Gandalf, "Was this your plan all along?"

"What plan? I don't know what you're talking about."

"I do not wish to get help from the enemy."

"There are no enemies here, the only enemies here are the ones you bring with you. Now this will require kindness and no lack of charm, so I shall do all the talking."

Thorin glared at him but everyone proceeded forward down the rocky terrain. They reached a big platform with long stairs leading up, a few elves could be seen walking around. An elf with long hair approached them, "Gandalf, what brings you to Rivendell."

"I must speak with Lord Elrond."

"I'm sorry but he has not returned yet."

"Returned from where?"

The sound of hoofs headed towards them, the dwarves huddled together as horses surrounded them, Serena stayed close. An elf with long brown hair hops off his horse and approaches Gandalf. "Lord Elrond."

"Gandalf, what brings you to our part of the woods."

"I have a map, and I cannot read it. I need your skills to help me."

"Very well." He turns to the dwarves, "Come have some food and drink."

The dwarves look at their leafy meals and frown upon them, Ori looks at the green leaf, Dori nudges at him, "Come on just take a bite..."

"I don't like green food...do they have any chips?"

Serena laughs and giggles seeing them all complain. She finishes her meal and heads away from the group to look around. The sound of music and song spread along the valley, happiness dwelled here all away from the harsh realities of the world. She stood staring out at the valley, "I don't understand why elves rarely eat meat." Serena turns around seeing Thorin, "I wouldn't know, my guess is that they take what the trees offer them, I can understand. No point in killing when nature is offering you other choices." She smiles and giggles, "It was fun to watch you all complain though, dinner and a show." Thorin walks over and pulls her tight against him, she blushes running her fingers through his beard.

"I can't wait much longer..." His voice was deep and full of want.

"I must meet with Elrond and Gandalf soon.."

"Thorin..." She pressed her lips against his softly, her hands roaming his shirt. Thorin moans picking her up and taking her into a secluded room, he kneels down on the floor and lays her there. He slips off his clothing his muscles defined and scars showed, Thorin bends down to take off Serena's shirt. She moans as her breasts bounce free of their prison, her skin flushed from the pleasure. His hands hook into her pants as he pulls them off and throws them to the side.

Serena blushes as his eyes wander her body, "I'm going to make you scream in pleasure."

"Thorin..." He slides between her legs rubbing the tip against her hot slit, Serena shivered. "Please Thorin, take me.." Her voice was full of lust. Thorin grabbed her hips and slowly pushed himself inside, her tight walls squeezing him. Thorin groans as he fucks her slow, "So tight." She moans and arches against him kissing him deeply, his long thick shaft filling her to the hilt. "Say my name.." His voice whispered into her ear, Serena moaned latching onto him, "Thorin..."

"Louder.."

"Thorin." Her voice sounding clearer. His hands roamed her body, her nipples hard and taut from the pleasure. Thorin took a nipple into his mouth and sucked hard, Serena screamed in pleasure. Her juices soaking his cock, "you're so wet..."

"Thorin!" Her voice loud enough for anyone to hear her. Thorin groaned kissing her neck, "come for me..." Serena turned her head and for a moment saw Bofur peeking, Serena cheeks darkened looking at him, she screamed in ecstasy as she came hard around his cock. Thorin grinned and continued to pound into her, "you're mine now..." He kissed her deeply as she felt the feel of warmth fill her core. Thorin looked down at her, Serena looked over at the door seeing no one there... 'Was I seeing things...'

"God you feel amazing..."

She could feel Thorin pull out his cum leaking down her ass, he stands up and dresses. Serena sits up and watches him, "when we find out the information we need, we will be leaving here tonight..." He bends down to kiss her one more time, "I shall see you later?"

"Yes.." He smiles kissing her again before leaving.

Serena sits there in the room for a while after changing, when the sound of a door creaked, she looked over and saw Bofur standing there. Serena turned away from him, she felt bad. Bofur walked in and sat down beside her, "How long we're you standing there." She looked over at him, "Is this a game for you two? See whose better, who gets the ultimate prize?"

"No lass, it's nothing like that." She looked over at him, "then what?" She felt bad with him looking so sad, Bofur leaned over and kissed her deeply. Serena blushed and squeezed her thighs shut, his eyes stared down into hers. "I fancy you lass..." Serena leaned in and pulled herself away, "I-I can't do this..."

"Don't go..." His hand clasped onto hers tightly. Serena felt the warmth from when she first met him.

"Bofur."

"Please..."

"But we're leaving tonight." Serena looked at him. He groans pushing her against the door, she could feel Thorins spent leaking out of her. Bofur touches Serena's face lovingly, his lips kissing her softly. "Serena..." A few tears slipped down her face, "Don't cry..."

"I'm sorry..." Bofur released her as more tears made their way down her face. Serena turned and walked out of the room, her mind swimming with emotions. It's a game she thought, they're going to continue to torment me and then Ill have no one...' She made it back to the group as everyone was on their way to leave, "Where's Gandalf?"

Thorin turns to look at Serena, "He's talking with the White Council, he will meet up with us later. We will have to take the mountain side."

"I've heard stories of mountains that come to life." Serena looked at Thorin, "Is this true?"

"I do not know."

"Wait there is something I must do first, please wait for me." Thorin nodded. Serena left the group looking to find Gandalf, as she approached she hit behind one of the pillars listening to them talk.

"A necromancer, you have no proof."

"Radagast said-"

"Do not get me started on Radagast the brown, he is a weird one."

"Well, he's a bit odd-"

"Its all the mushrooms he eats, makes him-" Serena peeked as she sees Gandalf pull out a blanketed object that is long, he lays it on the table, "What is this..." She sees Lord Elrond unblanket the object.

"The morgul blade, belonged to the witch king of Angmar...And ...was buried with him..." the elf with long blonde hair spoke.

_"Serena..." _

She stared at the blonde elf.

"I don't understand...those tombs cannot be opened they have a powerful magic seal on them." Lord Elrond looked concerned...was there something much more darker coming their way?

"We're at peace Gandalf." the white wizard spoke.

"Peace? Trolls come down from the mountian and kill? Orcs attack us on the way here. Doesn't sound like peace."

"Yes but it is no cause for war, with only just that happening."

"Maybe so..." Gandalf looked down at the blade.

_"The others...they're leaving..." _the blonde elf looked over at Gandalf, _"And you knew?" _Serena backed away slowly, _"There is another present here..." _Serena back away running down the halls, she rested against a wall, _She knew...she knew I was there, who is she? I could see the evil she was feeling...What is going to happen to middle earth? _Serena felt scared, Bofur touched her shoulder making Serena jump, "Serena!"

She looked at Bofur his hands grabbed her face, she stared into his eyes. For a moment she saw a face she didn't recognize, a dark void and death. Tears ran down her face, "Serena!" she blinked and looked to see Bofur and his sweet eyes. "Bofur..."

"Lass?"

"I'm scared...I'm so scared Bofur." her eyes shook and her bottom lip trembled. Bofur hugged her tightly, "Serena...whats scared ye so?"

"I saw something...a dark void...and death...so much death."

"Serena nothing is going to happen." Bofur held onto her tightly, her body shook with fear. "Oh lass, you're shaking so much..."

"We should leave." Bofur whispered against her hair.

"Yes...that's fine..."

"What's wrong?" _What's wrong? There's something much more scarier than Smaug...a greater evil that has yet to come..._

"I'm fine, lets get going."

Serena followed the dwarves to the mountain side. The terrain was small and dangerous. Everything was well as they hurried along, till the sound of rumbling earth caused the mountain side to have falling rocks. Serena stuck close to the wall but watched as she saw the mountains come to life.

"The legends are true..." Bofur looked up at the moving mountains, "Stone gaints!" He yelled over the rolling thunder.

Thorin pulled on her to move faster till she was separated from the other half as the ground their were walking on was the mountains knee. Serena looked up seeing Bilbo as he held on to some of the other dwarves. Thorin looked to see a ledge, "Jump men!" Serena threw herself onto the ledge and smacked hard against the rocky terrain, Serena screamed in pain as she landed on her arm. Thorin picks her up and waits, "are you alright."

"No not really!" Serena hisses in pain. She looked up at the mountains as they hit each other, rocks falling and crumbling. With a huge leap the other men jumped onto the ledge, a few of them landing on top of each other. Thorin takes Serena into the cave along with the others. "Search the cave, we'll take turns during the night for watch, Bofur you go first."

Thorin checked out Serena's arm, "It'll bruise but there's nothing broken."

"So painful..."

"Get some rest," Thorin leaned over and kissed her lightly before laying down to rest. Serena closed her eyes for a while.

She woke up an hour later to the sound of two people talking, "Where do you think you're going?"

"He's right, I don't belong here...I'm a hobbit, I don't belong here."

"You're homesick, I understand that."

"No you don't! You're dwarves, you're used to this not staying in one place, never belonging anywhere."

Serena gets up walking over, she sees bofurs face, he seems sad, "I'm sorry... that's- that's not what I-"

Bofur smiles sadly, "No you're right, always traveling never staying in one spot.." Bofur looked over seeing Serena, "I wish you all the luck in the world." Bofur smiles kindly at Bilbo patting his shoulder as he turns to leave, "What's that?" Bofur looks at his sword,

Bilbo looked down seeing a blue light emanating from his sword. Serena walked over, "what the?" and as she said it, the floor opened up letting them all down a long tunnel sliding till they reached a platform falling in top of each other, goblins ran and surrounded them and pick them up. They ushered then away Serena followed and noticed Bilbo disappearing from the rest of them. One of the goblins nabbed Serena in the side. She groaned in pain as they continued to usher them. They finally stopped shoving and Serena looked up to see a fat creature. "And what have we here? There is a face among you I recognize... Thorin Oakensheild." he pauses looking at the lot of them. "I know someone that would pay a pretty price for your head." he grins looking at him, "And old enemy...you know him well, an Orc..."

"Azog died of his wounds long ago..."

"Get me his head." the group of dwarves surround Thorin, Serena huddles in with them, "wait... On second thought." He eyes Serena carefully, "Bring me the girl." Serena screamed as she felt her arm get pulled hard. The dwarves growled as she got thrown on the ground in front of the the enormous creature, "Hes much more interested in this one though..." Serena cringed and spat at the creature, "You dare spit at the goblin king?"

"Don't you dare touch me!" Serena spat out.

"Tie her up and throw her in the cave, I'll see to her later, until then... Do what you want with her minions."

"No!" Serena screamed as they grabbed her, Bofur and Thorin began to fight their way through the goblins, but without their weapons the goblins fought them back into the group.

Serena got thrown into a small dark cavern, she groaned as she hit the ground, the goblins ripping some of her clothes off. "Don't touch me!" This was it, Serena screamed and fought, as a goblin smacked her in the face, the sound of running echoed through the caves. The goblins left leaving her alone. Serena laid on the ground and stared at the open entrance when she saw a blinding light The sound of Thorins and Bofur voice could be heard, "You alright Lass?"

"I don't know..." her voice whispered, Bofur held onto her tightly, and they ran through the caves. Gandalf stopped as they reached a blockcade, the trolls king leaps up and stops Gandalf in his path, "You thought you could get rid of me that easily, what are you going to do now?"

the goblin king laughs at him before Gandalf hits him in the face and slices his stomach, the troll groans, "Ow, oh...that'll do it..."

The wood begins to shake and soon the wood falls, Serena screams as she feels her body falling. The fall leads them to a dark cavern. Serena groans and pushes herself up, Thorin comes over and picks her up as they all head out of the cave. They run down the hill and stop, Fili and Kili check up on Serena. She could hear Gandalf counting how many of the dwarves were there. "Bilbo, where's Bilbo? Did anyone see him."

"I did, he snuck away as we were being shoved along." one of the dwarves said.

" saw his opportunity and left us to go back to his home, I knew he would be a burden." Serena looked over at Thorin. She shook her head and stood up, "I think you're wrong."

"You think I'm wrong.."

"Actually I think you're all wrong." a voice popped up out of nowhere.

"How did you get out of there?" They all asked. Serena watched as bilbo fiddled with his pocket, "Why does it matter? He's back and safe."

"it matters to me...why did you come back?" Thorin looked at Bilbo.

"I have a home, I miss my books and my armchair... I miss my home very much but, I'd like to get yours back...Because your home was taken from you and I'll help anyway I can." Serena smiled at Bilbo, Thorin looked happy, "Well then men, let's camp for the night and proceed more tomorrow."

The dwarves settled in making their camp, Thorin walks over to Serena and sits down beside her, "They didn't do anything to you did they?"

"No I'm alright Thorin, was just a little scary." he looks at her and kisses her forehead, she blushes and smiles. "I shall return, I must speak with Bofur." Serena felt a little concerned and followed Thorin, she hid behind some bushes and listened in...

"Do you think she'd want any chance with you?"

"Ey, she's been more than kind which is more than what I can say for you...I didn't think a woman could change the heart of our king." Thorin grabs Bofur and throws him against a tree, "She is mine!"

"Yours? You could never love her...I promised she would never be alone, if she stays with you then she'll truly understand what it means to be alone." Serena bit her bottom lip, she was going to cry if she didn't leave, "I love her, you just want a piece of property! That's all she is to you."

"I know I'm not used to relationships but she is not property to me."

"You're tearing her apart. And what will happen if she falls in love with you... Will you push her away like so many others? She needs someone and you'll just abandon her."

Serena started to back up slowly, when she bumped into to someone, "Kili?" her voice was small, they continued to argue. "This is not a game Thorin! Do not treat her like a prize."

"You're right-" she stumbled past Kili, and headed back towards camp. Serena grabbed her things and began to walk out of camp, "Where are you going?" Bilbo asked as she walked by, "I'm leaving..."

"Leaving!?" he got up and followed her, "You can't leave me alone!"

"I have to leave." Kili walked over with Fili, "So to Kili's dismay, blurted out that you were the one in the bushes."

"Bugger.."Kili mutters. "It doesn't matter because I'm leaving. Done with dwarves and adventures!"

"I'll see you whenever you get home." she begins to walk out of the camp.

"I know about your past..." Serena stopped in her tracks, she could see Thorin and Bofur reaching the camp. She turned to look at Bilbo, "You know..."

"Yes... Only because I grew up with you...My mother took you in after your parents died." Serena felt sad, she didn't remember anything and Bilbo remembered it all.

"Your mother was an elf and your father was a human.." Serena looked at Bilbo for the longest time, "I'm sorry I didn't say anything sooner, I wasn't sure how you would respond.." Thorin and Bofur looked at Serena a few tears slipping down her face. "Well your father didn't die... He left you alone... He came to see you a few years later but my mother.. Didn't let him see you."

"I have to go." Serena began to head up the hill, she covered her mouth, holding back a sob. Thorin ran up and grabbed her arm, "please stay..."

Serena turned around and slapped him across the face, "Don't touch me Thorin Oakenshield!" Serena backed away from him her eyes threatening to cry. Thorins expression turned sad, Serena pushed by him but his hand grabbed onto her arm. She needed to get away, "Let me go..."

"No."

"Thorin." her voice cracked, she was about to cry, "Please..." She whispered as she turned to look at him, a tear slipping down her cheek. Thorin released her arm.

"I'm going to bed..." She walks past Thorin and Bofur to rest somewhere. As she leans against a tree she stares up at the stars, more tears slide down her face.

"You alright Lass?" she blushes seeing Bofur standing there. "Just a little shocked.. Starting to wonder if it was a good idea to come..."

"What will you do when this is all over?"

"Go back home... Back to my life of living alone."

"Would you...consider...staying with me?"

Serena looked over at Bofur, "You don't have to give me an answer now lass, I just thought I would ask."

"Oh Bofur..." She leans over and kisses him on the cheek. Bofur smiles and gets up to leave he turns around and looks at her, "Serena..."

"Yes?"

"I-"

"Wargs!" Serena stands up quickly grabbing her things and heading towards the others with Bofur.

"Out of the frying pan..." Thorin spoke.

"And into the fire, run!" Gandalf yelled at the dwarves.

Gandalf gathers the others and they start to run down the hill. Thumping feet could be heard as they ran, they reached a bunch of trees, "Quickly climb!" Serena ran and climbed up the tree as quickly as she could, her heart beating hard in her chest. She could see the Wargs approaching with Orcs on their backs. Gandalf began to motion everyone to jump to the other tree and to the next, they had finally reached an end... And the end of the cliff. Gandalf began to drop pine cones that were on fire down to the others and began to throw them. Serena threw hers causing a fire among the trees, suddenly the weight changed and the tree began to peel off the edge letting them hang. Serena shook a little hanging onto the tree, she looked over at Thorin. He climbed up and began to approach the white orc, running and yelling. Serena tried to pull herself up but was beginning to lose her grip. She watched as Thorin went flying into the ground, she yelled and she watched as an Orc approached thorin. Then with a loud battle cry she watched as Bilbo tackled the Orc onto the ground killing it, the flames soon became too much for the Wargs and they began to turn back, Azog yelled in anger.

Serena screamed as she lost her grip but then landed on something soft. She opened her eyes feeling the wind against her face, "The eagles! The eagles are here!" she could hear bilbo yelling excitedly. She closed her eyes and held on tightly to the feathers, she feared that Thorin was dead... They were put on a rock miles away, Serena jumped off and ran towards Gandalf, "Is he?" her voice quivered. Gandalf ran his hand over his face and thorin opened his eyes and sat up as the others began to arrive, "Where's the hobbit?"

"Bilbo? He's alright...Safe and sound" Bilbo stood there and looked at Thorin, but he didn't look happy, "What did you think you were doing? You could have gotten yourself killed. Didn't I tell you that you were nothing but a burden, didn't I tell you that you had no place among us." Serena felt sad but she stayed back and looked at Bilbo, he shook his head but Thorin went on, "I have never been so wrong before in my life.". He walks over and hugs Bilbo tightly. Serena smiles, Thorin lets go and she walks over and slaps him across the face before hugging him tightly, a few tears streaming down her face, "I thought you had died... I was so scared, don't you ever be that stupid ever again!" Bofur smiled sadly, Serena looked over at him and smiled. Bofur sat down on the ground. Thorin hugged Serena tightly, the fear of losing someone, she didn't worry about that in the shire... But now, she cared about everyone and she didn't want to lose them. She finally had friends. Serena pulled away from thorin and wiped her eyes, "I'm sorry, I just want you all to be safe." Thorin sighed and patted the top of her head, "I'm fine, thanks to Bilbo here."

"Yes, not useless, and managed to help." Serena sits down, "Now where too?" Thorin turns out to the edge and sees a mountain out in the distant. "There it is, the lonely mountains. Your home isn't far off Thorin." Gandalf smiles and Serena lays down, "so here's a question..."They all looked over at her, "When can I have a bath?"

"There's a river down at the bottom of this rock, we can all bathe."

"I'm sorry...did you say we?" Serena stood up quickly and followed the others. "Ey lass...WE"

"I don't think I signed up for a group bath!"

"Well you can either bathe with us or not go for another bath... Which might not be for another month." Fili and Kili chimed in. Serena groaned as they made their way down the enormous rock. "I guess I don't have a choice... No peeking when I am trying to get in!" Serena blushed Fili and Kili both winked at her.

"Stop thinking dirty thoughts!" Kili accused Serena and her cheeks color deepened.

"I-I'm not!"

"I think she is lads." Bofur chimed in.

"Don't you start Bofur!" she could see Fili laughing and Thorin kept a straight face, "Bloody hell!" Serena upped her pace moving past everyone and eventually made her way past Gandalf and thorin, "Where are you going?" Thorin called out.

"Well if I have to bathe with you all then I'm going to be the first one in!" she laughed as she lost sight of them. It seemed like an eternity but she managed to make it to the river and strip off her clothes. She snuck into the water and bend low so the water was covering her shoulders. She stared waiting for the sound of the dwarves. "Must be walking slow..." Serena heard a rustle and stood up quickly covering her breasts, the water covered her bum, and her smooth back exposed to the cool air. Serena shivered a little her breasts fit nicely in her hands, her eye caught something in the shadows, a face with gleaming eyes, Serena walked over slowly feeling a bit scared. She stared trying to make out if she was seeing things or not, "Serena!" she jumped a little and turned around during to see the lot of them staring at her, "Told you I would make it in!" she kept her hands on her breasts and blushed, Thorin and Bofur eyed her. Fili and Kili also staring at her. Serena sank into the water and turned around, "Well get naked and get in."

She heard the sound of clothes being discarded before she saw the water ripple and everyone was sitting. She turned around still staying below water, "Not much of a bath..." Bilbo smiles and nods, "it'll have to do." Serena sees a rock separating the two areas, "I'm going on the other side of this rock, so I can properly bathe... I'll scream if I need you." She rounded the corner and raised herself so she could properly wash. Serena looked to see if she was imagining things... But as she approached the edge of the River those gleaming eyes stared at her, panic overtook her before she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist. She jumped a little, "Is everything okay lass?"

"Bofur...you scared me..." Serena blushes as she feels his erection resting against her ass cheek. "I thought I saw something..."

"like what?"

"I can't really explain it." His hands traveled up her sides and she felt him grab onto her breasts, Serena moaned lightly, "I like seeing you wet...And naked."

"Do you now?" he kissed her neck slowly Serena closed her eyes and as she opened she could see Thorin, "Oh my! This has to stop!" Thorin rounded the corner walking up to them both. "Just couldn't stay away."

"I could say the same for you." Bofur eyed him, Serena groaned, "Lets play nice shall we?" Thorin closed in on her front. She's never had problems with men before but now this was getting ridiculous! Thorin ran his hands down the front of her stomach and to her slit, Serena moaned. "Please don't..." Bofur pulled her away and held her close, "You can wait for next time... For now.. She's mine..." Thorin smiled and walked up to Serena and kissing her deeply, he pulls away and whispers into her ear, "I have something to tell you later..." Serena nodded and watched Thorin walk away around the corner. Bofur turns Serena to face him, she thought he was going to continue but instead he held tightly onto her kissing her neck slowly, he pulled away to look at her, "Serena, I've been meaning to tell you..."

"Yes?"

"Well you see..." Serena smiled and touched his face, "I know..."

"You know..."

"Yes the night I almost stormed off...I heard you and thorin talking..."

"Then you know that I love you." Serena smiled, "Yes, and you look so flustered about it... It's cute. It just I..."

"Don't worry lass, you might one day... But I know you love Thorin...but I know, that you'll always want a part of me." Bofur places her hand over his heart, Serena hugs Bofur tightly, "Im sorry..."

"I just don't want to see you hurt Serena."

"I guess we'll see what happens..." Bofur kisses Serena deeply as he pushes her against a rock, his hands cupped her face as he kissed her. Serena's hands traveled up his sculpted back, she moaned against his lips as she felt his cock press against her slit. "I want you Lass...even if I can't have you ever again... Please..." Serena pulled him against her, his cock pushing inside of her. Serena moaned lightly wrapping her legs tight around his waist. She looked at him, his braids hung low from being wet. Bofur thrusts into her slowly, her tight walls squeezing his cock. "Serena..."

"Bofur..." She latched onto him as his pace began to quicken, his hips slapping against her thighs. She felt Bofur still and moaned as she felt the warm heat filling her core, Bofur groaned as he emptied himself into her. Serena touched his face as he pulled away, "You better clean up..." His smile was weak and heartbroken. Serena laid against the rock letting him leave. She sank into the water and began to wash herself, a few tears slipped down her face. She sat there and cried silently, Bofur... She was hurting him... She is the problem not Thorin or Bofur... Serena cleaned herself down and peeked over the rock, they were all laughing and having fun... "I must leave..." She knew in her heart that she didn't belong... Serena got out of the River and grabbed her things. She changed and began to leave, "Where's Serena?" Thorin asks to Bofur, "I don't know she was there when I left her..." Serena sat in the shadows and listened holding back her tears, "What did you say to her..."

"Nothing!" Bofur got out of the water and changed into his clothes, he walked along the river, "Lass?" His voice was sad, lonely and she caused that. For a moment his eyes caught hers, she began to back away slowly before running off, Bofur knew he saw her and he knew she was leaving them. She ran as fast as she could, but then tripped over a rock and fell down hard. Serena sat up and wiped her eyes, "I'm so sorry... Everyone, Bofur, Thorin..." she sat there to catch her breath, when a voice scared her... "And what will you accomplish with crying?"

"Gandalf?" he sits down beside her and begins smoking his pipe, "We all make mistakes, even Bilbo has been having a hard time with them and he's a man." Serena smiles and giggles softly, "I guess he's the lucky one."

"If you think leaving will help it won't, Thorin and Bofur would be very upset...Not to mention the rest of them."

"Please Gandalf, I highly doubt that I'm so special."

"They'd miss bilbo too, so don't worry not too special." Serena wiped her eyes, "I feel like I'm only causing them trouble." she heard Gandalf laugh, it was deep and throaty. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, just thinking that I'll be deemed a disturber of the peace in The Shire." she could hear the sound of the others, "Great now we've lost the wizard!" she could hear the dwarves groan.

"I think you've upsetted them Gandalf."

"So it would seem..."

Serena heard the rustling of the bushes before Bilbo came flying out and into the ground, "Oh I've found them!"

"The burglar is good at his job!" Thorin follows behind.

The others came running Bombur was last to show, Serena stood up looking at Bofur and Thorin, she felt them both hug her. "We were so worried..."

"Nothing to worry about." she smiled slightly, "Then why did you disappear?" Fili and Kili chimed in, "I thought I was... Causing trouble, because it is me... And I didn't want friendships to be torn apart so I thought if I left then...everything would be alright."

"That is the dumbest idea I have ever heard of." Bofur spoke. Thorin looked at Serena, "Do you truly want to leave?"

"Don't look at me like that..."

"Do you?" Thorin walked over and whispered into her ear.

"No..."

"Good... Because, I love you." Serena felt her heart stop for a moment, "You love me?"

"Yes..." And though she finally heard him say it, apart of her didn't know if it would last. Even still..."I love you too." Bofur smiled for maybe a part of him knew too, that this might not last..Thorin hugged her close, this was terrifying.

Gandalf walked over, "And now that everything is alright, we must go see Beorn."

"Who?" Thorin asked as he pulled away from Serena, "Beorn."

"Do you know him?"

"No, but I've heard of him. Come." Gandalf lead the dwarves through the forest till they stopped trees surrounding all of them and some bees. "Now... I'm going to take Bilbo with me, and when I whistle then I need you guys to come two at a time every 5 minutes."

"Why?" Serena asked.

"Because he doesn't like visitors, especially ones he doesn't know. Now remember come in two pairs at a time, Bombur you're fat enough for two." Serena giggles a little and covers her mouth. They watch as Gandalf leaves in the distant with Bilbo. Serena avoids the bees to the best of her ability, "Don't like bees?" Bofur smiles looking at her.

"No not really...these things are huge!"

They wait for the longest time for Gandalf to whistle and as he does, Thorin and Dori walk through the pathway to the house. Serena waits patiently as more of them every 5 minutes would disappear down the path. Finally after a while with everyone gone Serena made her way to the house and walked inside. "Ah yes the last of the bunch." Serena walked over to the rest of them. "Quickly now finish the story." Gandalf finishes the tale, "What a very good tale!" Beorn excliams, "The best I have heard for a long while, You may be making it all up of course, but you deserve a supper for the story all the same."

"Yes please!" they all said. And they did feast and stayed for a few nights, Gandalf asked Beorn for some supplies and some ponies to use till they reached Mirkwood. He agreed and would do what's necessary when he returned in the morning, but he warned all not to leave the house during the night or they would perish. After supper Beorn left the house and left Serena and the dwarves to be. They sat around the fire for a while and sang. The moon soon shone through the roof of the house, as the others went to sleep Serena stayed up not being able to sleep, she sat near the fire hearing noises outside but remained indoors. Bofur walked over and sat down, "You must be happy now knowing that he loves you."

"Apart of me is happy but at the same time..." She paused for a moment, "I fear something terrible will happen."

"I don't think anything will happen lass, there is nothing to fear."

"And what if it does?" Serena looked over at him her eyes glossed.

"I don't know lass..I don't know."

Serena brought her knees to her breasts, "I sometimes have nightmares about Thorin..."

"Nightmares?"

"Yes, nightmares about him changing...that maybe he would turn around and tell me to leave and never return... Or that he doesn't really love me..."

"Oh lass."

"I guess it doesn't matter...it was just a nightmare." Bofur stands up patting her head, "Don't think about it too much. Try and get some sleep."

Serena nods and smiles, her attention turned back to the dancing flames, a creek in the wood my her heart jump but when she looked behind all she could see was darkness. She shook her heart and looked back at the fire. "Do you doubt my love?"

"Thorin?" she looked again but still saw no one. She was tired and needed sleep... Though in the shadows there was someone standing there, Serena laid down near the fire and went to sleep. She woke the next morning to Thorin running his fingers through her hair, she groaned and opened her eyes. "Good morning, you should have slept in a bed. Could have shared mine." Thorin smiles. She sits up and rubs her eyes, "Did...you come talk to me late in the night?"

"No I was already sleeping. You should have came to my bed... I would have shared and done other things." Serena smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips. "I couldn't sleep for the longest time...I kept hearing noises outside..."

"At least I wasn't the only one!" Bilbo shivered at the noises he heard. They all sat around for breakfast as it was set out for them. Serena eats her breakfast quietly, her nightmare disturbing her beyond reason. Thorin occasionally looked over at her, she wondered if he was the one that spoke to her last night...who else would say that? She looked over at thorin and smiled. He always looked so cross but looked so much better when he smiled. After breakfast Beorn returned to the house and gave everyone supplies and some ponies, "I only ask that you return the ponies once you reach Mirkwood."

"We give our word that you shall have them returned to you." Thorin nodded at Beorn. Beorn went and gathered the ponies and supplies. They set out during the day traveling for a long time till they reached Mirkwood. It was nearing nightfall when they were at the entrance for Mirkwood.

"Well here is Mirkwood!" Gandalf said, "The greatest of the forests of the Northern world. I hope you like the look of it. Now you must send back these excellent ponies you have borrowed." Serena listened to the others groan and Gandalf shook his head at them, "Beorn is not far off as you think, and you had better keep your promises, for he is a bad enemy. Bilbos eyes are sharper than yours, if you had not seen each night after dark a great bear going along with us or sitting far off in the moon watching our camps. Not only to watch and guide you, but to keep an eye on the ponies too. Beorn may be your friend but he loves the animals like his children."

"And what about the horse? You have not mentioned sending that back..." Thorin said. Serena knew what that meant, Gandalf wasn't planning on going through Mirkwood with them. "That is because I am returning it."

"And what about the promises you made?"

"I shall keep them as I am returning the horse by riding it back there!"

"You're leaving!?" Serena had never heard Bilbo sound so upset.

"I have told you I have business to attend to in the south and I cannot delay it any further..." the other groaned they would be on their own going through the forest. Serena was scared by the thought, she had not heard great things about Mirkwood. "You're seriously leaving us alone to go in here..."

"I have no doubt of your fighting abilities Serena." the others scoffed at Gandalf, "Well if you're in such a hurry then stop talking and go!" Thorin said.

"Yes yes..." Gandalf began to move to the south, as the others freed the ponies letting them return home. "Remember, stay together and DON'T LEAVE THE PATH!" they all groaned as they watched him trot away. Serena looked at the others, "Well let's get this over with."Serena walked into the forest with Bilbo and the dwarves, as they walked in the sky became a cloud of trees, not a speck of light shone through. "I am starting to miss the wind..." Serena rubbed her forehead.

"This isn't the worst of it yet..." She looked at Balin, "And what may I ask is the worst of this place?" she didn't have time wonder for long, when it became dark it turned so black that they could not see within an inch of their sight. Serena groaned and huddled against someone, "Well hello there." that definitely wasn't Thorins voice.

"Um, who am I touching?" Serena blushed and pulled her hands away, "Its Fili."

"Oh my, I'm sorry!" Serena bumped into someone else, who groped her ass, "Hey!" she squealed, "Sorry lass couldn't help myself!"

"Bofur..."

She heard Thorin growl.

"There you are..."

She heard Thorins low voice, "There who is?" Serena seemed confused since she hadn't moved, "Um...uncle I'm not sure I approve of this!" Kili blurted out and Serena bite her tongue to stop herself from laughing. "I'm... Sorry Kili." turn your head and cough, that must have been the case.

"Serena where are you!" Thorin whispered out harshly, "I'm between Bofur...and...Fili, but I'm sure with your eye sight that you can't see a damn thing! So me telling you won't make a bit of difference!" Serena stayed with Bofur and Kili. Bilbo was supposed to take first watch, "I can't see a bloody thing...except for eyes..."

"That must be creepy." Serena pointed out.

"Y-yes it is!"

Serena began to sing to herself quietly, "_Along a quiet and lonely place, there are no sounds, there are no faces. The farthest lands are cold, and deep, lost of sleep, tired and weary. Fight and right the roles we just, lonely we will be, it must. So another life in another place we run far away. When the stars at night are bright and white. Silence and wonder will seize the night. The farthest lands are old and wise, it unexpectedly dies, the voices of the winds." _

"I've never heard that before lass..."

"I've only heard it once, but I don't remember." she felt Bofur's arm wrap around her shoulders, she looked up seeing his eyes.

Serena closed her eyes and let sleep overtake her. The next morning, if you could even call it that, they all woke to continue on the path. They walked till they reached a river that Beorn and Gandalf had both warned them about, the water black as night. Bilbo walked to the edge to see if he could see anything. "I think I see a boat on the other side of the River..."

"But how do we get it? We were told not to touch the water." Fili grabs some rope and ties something heavy to it, he whips it around and throws it but misses the boat. "Try again...I don't think it would matter if he touched a bit of water..." Bilbo looks at Fili. He pulls back and throws again this time reaching near the boat, "Pull..." the boat hooked and just as they had the boat within their reach a deer appeared out of the forest and ran towards them to jump over the river, everyone had ducked. But Bombur was too close to the river and fell in, Serena ran over to the river, "Bombur has fallen in!" they threw the rope into the river at him, his hand latched on and they pulled him ashore. The only problem was he was asleep, the dwarves cursed their luck, but then heard the sound of a horn. "Elves?" Serena asked looking at Thorin, "I don't know..." They dragged Bombur around for a few days, each taking a turn, Serena whined as she tried to pull him along, "Bombur needs to stop eating so much!"

"Hey lass that's my brother you're talking about!"

"Tell him to lose some weight!" her stomach growled loudly and she clenched her tummy, "So hungry..." She pulled and pulled and then finally collapsed on the ground her mind going dark.

She woke to the feeling of water being dabbed on her forehead, she looked to see Thorin above her, "You fainted, are you alright?"

"So hungry...had such a lovely dream about food."

"Don't talk about it, we cannot share it." Thorin pulled Serena up, "Is Bombur awake?"

"Not yet..." Serena held onto Thorin as continued, walking through the forest. When it was nearing nighttime again they stopped for some rest, out of the blue Bombur shot up, "Where am I?" Poor Bombur remembered nothing of what happened after the they left the shire. "I had such a lovely dream, there was music and a feast! With chicken and bread and-"

They all groaned, "Shut up! We're starving and it's your fault!"

"Then let me sleep, at least I was happy when dreaming..." And as he said that the sound of singing could be heard and there was light. Bombur shot up, "My dream is coming true!" He began to walk forward and Thorin stopped him. "What good is a feast if we cannot come back from it alive?"

"Oh I don't care!" Bombur waddled off in the direction of the light, everyone followed behind, when they reached it they could see a bunch of elves drinking and being merry. Bilbo went forward, "Please we need-" but when he walked into the opening everything went dark and no sound could be heard, "Bilbo! Where are you!" they dwarves yelled. Eventually they found him and they could hear the sound of singing and laughter. They followed the noise and found the elves again this time their feast was more delicious looking than before Thorin stepped out into the circle before the lights went out Serena reached forward to grab onto Thorin. They both stood there for a moment before she felt herself being grabbed and whisked away. Serena could not see a thing, she was scared and did the know what happened to Thorin.

When the sack was taken off her head she stood before an elf, wearing a golden crown, Serena looked beside her to see Thorin standing there, "Why did you attack my people three times at their merrymaking?"

"We didn't attack them, we needed food and was trying to ask."

"And where are your friends now?"

"Starving in the forest I would imagine."

"What were you doing in the forest?" The elf looked over at Serena, "Answer me woman."

"We were looking for food and drink because we were starving."

"Why were you in the forest at all!" He was beginning to sound angry. Thorin refused to talk and Serena kept quiet, "Fine! Lock them both up, and they can wait to talk even if it takes 100 years." Serena felt herself being grabbed and taken to their dungeon, they untied her and threw in the cage, thorin being thrown in next. "they'll never be able to escape the cells, the doors are magical." Serena rubbed her wrists. "Sure you shouldn't have told them why you're here."

"I told you I don't like the elves!"

"Perhaps maybe if you had said something we wouldn't be stuck in here!"

"Are you blaming me?" Thorins voice was harsh.

"Did I say I was blaming you? You know what, yes I'm blaming you! If you didn't let your past effect you so much, maybe you and the elves could get along!" Thorin walked over to Serena pushing her roughly against the wall, "Don't you tell me what to do!"

"And what Thorn Oakenshield are you going to do about it!" Serena glared at him, tears began to threaten her. Thorin walked closer to her and pinned her against the wall, "I'm going to fuck you against this wall, and tell you that I love you." Thorins lips claimed hers greedily as his hands pulled at her shirt, she gasped running her fingers through his hair. She heard a tear as she looked and her pants had a huge hole in them, Thorin undid his pants freeing his cock. Serena wrapped her legs around his waist his cock hitting against her entrance. She moaned against his lips as he pushed forward sliding inside of her. Serena gripped onto his hair as he moved slow, her walls squeezing him tightly. "You're infuriating sometimes..."

"S-so are you..."

His movements went hard, his hands gripped onto her ass as he fucked her against the wall. "But I love you..."

"I-I love you... So good..." She moaned out, Thorin placed her onto the floor and hooked his arm under her leg and upped his pace, his body pressing against hers as he kissed her deeply. Her finger tips ran along his beard sending shivers down her spine, "I'm so close!"

"Come for me Serena..." She latched onto him her walls clamped hard around him as she came, her juices soaking his cock. Thorin growled and rode out her orgasm, "Come for me Thorin..."

"You want my cum? Do you want my child?" Serena looked at him, she had never thought about that. "I-" Thorin kissed her as he came inside her, the feeling of warmth filled her womb. Serena moaned out and laid flat on the ground, Thorin collapsed on top of her. After a while Thorin pushed himself up and pulled Serena between his legs, "Sleep...And let's hope the burglar will do his job." she laid on his chest listening to his heart beat and soon fell into a deep sleep. She woke to a suddenly banging, "Wake up wake up! I'll never know why he shoved you both in here..." Serena pushed herself up. As food was left, Serena crawled over and picked up the bread and chewed on it slowly. Thorin walked over and picked some food, "Its been a couple of days...I hope the others are alright."

"I'm sure they've sacrificed Bombur for the good of their health." Serena smiled. Once they finished a guard came and grabbed Serena, "Let me go!"

"Time for you two to spend some time apart."

"Let her go!" Thorin growled. They shut the door and dragged Serena down a long series of hallways and stairs before they opened another door and threw her in. "Lass?"

Serena turned around to see the rest of the dwarves some sitting and standing, "Bofur!" Serena ran over and hugged him tightly, "I'm so glad you're alright! All of you...Where's bilbo?"

"Going to get us out apparently."

"Do you have doubts Balin?" Serena pulled away from Bofur and as she did Fili and Kili both jumped on her. "Ow!"

"Sorry! Just happy to see you!" They both chimed in. Fili pulled Serena up and smiled. "I wonder what happened to Thorin?" Balin ran his fingers through his white beard.

"He's-" and as she said that a few guards came in to take some of the prisoners away, "No!" Serena held onto Bofur's hand tightly, "Its okay lass, let go..."

"I don't want to be alone..."

"You're not lass, I promise." Serena looked at his smile and released his hand, and she wasn't left alone, she was left with Fili. Serena hits the doors out of frustration, Fili walked up behind her and grabbed her hands. "You'll break your hands if you don't stop."

"Why does it matter? We'll be here until we die anyways!" she looked at Fili and blushed.

"At least you won't be alone..."

Serena leaned against the wall and began to cry. Fili walked over and hugged her tightly, "Don't cry..."

Fili tilted Serena's face to look at him, "I've been having feelings for you..."

"No Fili, please..."

"Why do you want my uncle? He's old, I'm 50 years younger."

"It doesn't matter...I love him."

Fili pressed his lips against hers, tenderly and soft. He pulled away before hugging her again, "Please Fili, I don't want to lose our friendship..."

"We won't, I'll always be your friend...just know that I love you."

"Oh Fili..." Serena cried, and Fili held her, she cared about him, but she didn't love him. Eventually she got exhausted from crying and fell asleep on Fili. When she woke she was alone in the cell, Serena curled up in a ball and began to cry again. But then the sound of her door opened, she looked up seeing all the dwarves and Thorin, she shot up and latched onto him. "Your hands! What did they do to you!"

"Nothing, that was my fault."

"We have to leave!" Bilbo started to hurry the group down the halls, "How are we leaving?"

"Barrels." Thorin said.

"Yes I'm shoving you all in Barrels and you'll be thrown into the river and you'll float away!"

"And drown! Are you joking me?"

"I know it isn't ideal but you'll get out." Serena followed the others till they reached a room with a bunch of empty barrels, Bilbo began to shove them in one by one, cushioning some of the insides. Finally Serena got into a barrel, he closed the lids and darkness overtook her. She waited awhile before she felt the barrels move and then water hit some of it filling the barrel, Serena shivered. _So cold..._ She eventually went to sleep and when she woke she was laying on a sandy beach, Bofur got up and walked over to her, "You alright Lass?"

"I'm freezing!" she looked around only seeing some of the dwarves, "Where is everyone?"

"In the city apparently." Serena heard her stomach growl and she blushed. "Come on lass!" Bofur hauled her up and they all went into the city.

They walked in on Thorin, Bilbo and some of the dwarves having a merry time. Thorin got up and walked over to Serena, "You're deathly cold..."

"I'm fine..."

"Come Thorin Oakenshield and company stay for a few nights and keep warm by the fire." Thorin laid down with Serena near fire, her temperature beginning to soar. "She burning up..." Thorin touched her forehead.

One of the elves walked over, "We need to bring her temperature down or else...she won't make it through the night." Thorin sat beside her all night, feeding her medicine the elves would bring. Bofur stayed up offering Thorin to rest while he watched her.

"N-no..." her nightmare tore at her mind. She shot up gripping onto the sheets. Bofur touched her shoulder, "Its just a dream lass..."

"Where's Thorin?"

"He's sleeping, he's been up all night with you." Serena laid back down. "Thank you Bofur."

"Anything for you Lass." Serena squeezed his hand.

Later in that day, everyone for ready to leave, with new supplies. They set off to the lonely mountain to the secret door which only they knew of. They reached the mountain with no trouble, but when they reached the mountain side Thorin sent off some of the dwarves to scout the South side to see if the dragon was residing outside the mountain. They returned with no signs, they decided to camp there for the night, in the morning they would go search for the secret door. But they would have to do it soon, for Durins day was soon here.

The next morning, Bilbo, Serena, Fili and Kili both went to look for the door. After much searching and climbing they found a door, with such excitement they tried to open it. It wouldn't budge, but they went back to the camp. "There's a door...but we'll need to haul everyone up with some rope if we are to continue climbing." Bilbo felt proud finding the door.

"Bofur and Bombur, stay here to guard the ponies and we'll go check out the door." And off they went, up and up they climbed when they saw the door, they sent Kili off to send great news to Bofur and Bombur. With the rope Serena helped Bofur get to the top and when Bombur came towards the edge Serena backed off, "No way..."

"I shall not be bothered with a rope, I am too fat and shall stay down here." Serena helped bring up supplies that they had gotten from the lake city, though everyone was doing their best to keep quiet. Surprisingly after a few attempts Bombur was hauled up with no trouble from the rope. Serena sat down taking a break, "Come on, there is still more to climb." Thorin walks over and grabs her hand, "But the door is right there!" Serena gestured to the blank wall. She groaned as she climbed again this time Bilbo sat on a step staring out into the West, "You've told me my job was to sit here and think...that is what I'm doing." the dwarves gathered that evening, "Bilbos not doing much to help." Dwalin spoke softly to the others, "Yes and he has a magic ring, perhaps we should get him to scout out the front..."

Serena being awake stood up walking over to the bunch of them, "He's done more than any of you!" She whispered harshly, "Saved your lives a couple of times! Perhaps the spiders should have ate you all! You're all so ungrateful!" Thorin grabbed Serena, "We need him to get inside..."

"Then talk to him... Don't have secrets...there's already enough of those." Thorin grabbed onto her and kissed her deeply. Serena jumped when she heard Bilbo yelling for everyone to come, except Bombur who was sleeping. They ran over to the edge and climbed down, "There's a crack...can't you see it! We just have to wait." When the moon shined through the clouds the crack began to glow, Bilbo squealed. "Quick we need the key! Thorin we need Thorin!"

Thorin hurried.

Serena held the crack with Bilbo, Thorin walked over quickly and pulled the key out from his neck and put it in and turned. They waited and then... The door opened as they pushed. "The secret entrance..." Serena watched the markings glow on the door. When the door was fully opened Darkness poured out and when Serena looked in, a dark void stared back at her. Serena backed away slowly, Thorin touched her arm, "Are you alright?"

"Yes...I'm fine." But she hadn't been fine since they left Rivendell.

They all sat around the door, "Now, , since you have proved your worth...Now it is time for you to earn your reward..." Thorin looked at Bilbo.

"You have got to be joking me."

"You're the burglar." Dwalin said quietly.

"I've done more than my fair share tips get some reward already, I've gotten you out of two messes already!" Bilbo looked at everyone, "Now who's coming with me?" Most if the dwarves volunteered, "I'll go with you." Serena walked over to Bilbo.

"No, you'll get yourself killed." Thorin grabbed onto her arm, "Its the least I can do to help out the group."

"There's no need Lass...stay here with us."

"Well no she can borrow the ring if need be..." Bilbo seemed hesitant he pulled out the gold ring and held it out on the palm of his hand. Serena looked at it for a moment and when she reached out just before her finger tips touched the gold, pain shot through her arm, she pulled her hand away quickly clenching her arm in pain. "That...ring..." Thorin looked at her arm, along her skin a scar showed, fresh and red. "Are you alright..."

"Yes, I don't need the ring, lets go Bilbo."

"You're injured, you need to keep safe and the darkness will not provide that."

Serena looked at Thorin, "I've seen worse then the darkness that you speak of..." Serena turned and followed Bilbo into the darkness. They went down and down traveling. Bilbo began to curse himself, "I shouldn't have come, I shouldn't have said anything, and now I'm paying for it!"

"Oh Bilbo, you've come this far. And I'm here with you, every step of the way." Serena smiled as they continued to walk. Eventually is started to get hot, Serena held into Bilbo as she sweat, "It-its so hot...And it the stench..." Then as they stopped, they heard a purring, loud purring. Serena shook her fear getting the better of her. They reached a deep bottom, a glow shining from the bottom, and there he laid...Smuag...Serena and Bilbo stared down at the size of the creature, surrounding him was vast amounts of treasure. Gold, gems...it shone I'm the dim light. Serena watched as Bilbo disappeared from her, she watched as he grabbed a golden goblet. Serena jumped as the dragon stirred in its sleep, though after he grabbed it she did not see where he went. _He must have gone back to the others..._Serena quietly got up and headed toward the surface. When she reached them, they sounded joyful til, "Where is Serena..."

"She was following me...I-I."

"I'm fine...feel like my heart is going to stop pumping but I'm fine." Though Thorin seemed more involved with the golden goblet that Bilbo brought back than her. Serena smiled sadly and walked away, Thorin looked and got up following her. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, you just looked so happy."

"Yes we got our gold."

"You got a single cup...And don't forget that there's still Smaug to deal with..."

And noise erupted from the dark void, silencing the happiness that was being made. Smaug was still there, and they didn't know how to get rid of him. Suddenly, the sound of a great roar erupted then a huge dark shadow rest on the mountain top, "Quick! Inside the tunnel, it's no use being out here anymore!" Serena helped the dwarves get into the tunnel and once they all got in the door shut sealing them in completely, "Biblo, I think your luck ran out..." Bifur whispered in the darkness. "Now where?" they all whispered. "He noticed... He must have noticed the goblet was missing..."

They grumbled blaming the hobbit, "Would you all stop complaining you wanted a burglar, so you got one! I do not fight dragons!"

"Then what do you purpose we do.." Thorin spoke politely.

"At the moment I have no idea... But I'll make you an offer." he paused for a moment, "I still have the ring, so in the book I shall sneak down there and see if something turns up, _'Every worm has its weak spot.' _Or so I'm told and it's not from experience." The dwarves watched as Bilbo snuck off, Serena also followed, making sure Thorin did not see her leave. Serena followed and when he reached the tunnel entrance he slipped on the ring. As she waited she heard the dragon move and then he spoke, "I can smell you and feel your air. I can hear you breathe, Come take some more, there is plenty to spare."

Serena knew Bilbo wasn't that stupid. "No thank you, Smaug the Tremendous." he pauses, "I came to see if the tales spoke true of you. I did not believe them."

"Did you now?"

"The songs do not do you just." Smaug seemed flattered but he knew.

"You have nice manners for being a thief and a liar. You seem familiar with my name, except I have not smelt you before. Where do you come from may I ask?"

Serena couldn't believe her ears, trying to get all buddy with him? Well it won't work.

"I am he that walks unseen."

"So I believe! But that must not be your name." Smaug replied.

"I am the Web cutter, the stinging fly. I was chosen for the lucky number."

"Lovely titles, but numbers don't always remain lucky." the dragon sneered. Serena heart was beating hard in her chest.

"I am friend of bears and guests of eagles. I am a Ringwinner and A Luckywearer and I am barrelrider."

"Much better! But don't let your imagination run away with you." said Smaug."Here's some advice for the excellent meal, don't have more to do with dwarves than you can help!" Serena stood up quickly.

"Dwarves!" Bilbo acted surprised.

"Don't talk to me!" He growled, "I know the smell and taste of dwarf, so do not tell me the ponies I ate had no dwarf stench." the dragon smiled, "You'll come to a bad end, if you go with such friends. I don't care if you go and tell them so from me." Bilbo was beginning to feel uncomfortable. "Did you get a fair price for the cup last night? No? That's just like them, making your do all the dangerous work, taking a little bit by bit. Will you get your fair share? You'll be lucky if you make it out alive."

Bilbo went silent for a moment, though about revealing himself and telling the truth, but courage pushed him on, "You don't know everything, it was not good that brought us hither..." Bilbo! No...

"So you admit the us, why not say 'The fourteen of us' Lucky number...And how shall you get the gold? How shall you move it, and what about your share?"

Serena was getting concerned, Smaug was trying to turn him on the others...Bilbo would have a dark thought groaning at the back of his mind. Serena moved forward, the dragon growled. "I smell a human..."

"I tell you...the gold was an afterthought with us, what brought us here was revenge... Surely great Smaug you would realize you've made some bitter enemies..." Smaug laughed and it shook the mountain, Serena covered in a corner.

"Revenge! The king under the mountain is dead! Girion Lord of Dale is dead. I ate his people like sheep. And where are the sons? Sons that dare approach me. I kill where I wish and none dare resist! I was young then, but now I am old, and strong, strong, strong!"

"I hear dragons are softer in the- chest area..."

"No blade can pierce me! My scales are hard and encrusted." The dragon rolled on his side and there Serena saw the the patch that was bare. Serena backed away slowly and headed back the way she came. Soon after Bilbo followed some of him burnt, Serena ran over checking him and doctoring him. "Where were you!" Thorin asked harshly, "I followed Bilbo to Smaug..."

"You could have gotten killed."

"This isn't the time to argue!"Serena sat down, "He knew I was there..." Bilbo looked at Serena, "You need to stay here...it's not safe for you."Serena nodded, she held on to Thorins hand. She shook, "How are we to get rid of him...it seems hopeless..."

"I am more concerned of Smaug flying to the Lake City amd destroying it." the dwarves stayed in the tunnel that night, Serena sat up not being able to sleep, though she could hear Thorin muttering know his sleep. "Arkenstone...Arkenstone..." Serena looked at him. "Arkenstone?"

"Ey, the stone that once belonged to his great grandfather." Bilbo heard a loud roar, "Hear me Barrelrider, I see where came from. If you seemed help from the menu, they shall see who the real King under the mountain is!" Serena shoots a look of despair at Bilbo she hids her face in her knees and sobs quietly, now others will die.

The dwarves all woke in darkness, Thorin spoke, "I must feel the wind on my face it else I will die." Serena stood up, but as they went the way was blocked and the door would not be open. "We will all die!" they groaned.

"No!" Bilbo spoke, "Third times the charm, I've gone down the way twice and I think you should all come with me." Thorin nodded and grabbed onto Serena's hand and walked with her and the others. They all stopped and Bilbo went on ahead with a light, Serena sat back, "Lass? Are you alright."

"I've just been..."

"You've been acting weird since we left Rivendell..."

Thorin walks over to Serena, "He's right...What has been bothering you?"

"Its...nothing." Thorin kissed Serena softly. "Help!" Bilbos faint voice could be heard, "What's wrong!"

"I need...light!"

"Oin, Gloin! Get some more light." They managed to give everyone a torch and they walked into the great hall and looked for Bilbo. He came towards them, "A bat knocked me over. And my torch went out." Everyone began to look around the great hall, touching the go,did amd instruments that hung on the walls and soon a melody could be heard through the halls. Thorin went looking for something, Serena walks up behind him, "Looking for something?"

Thorin didn't speak though, Serena touched his shoulder and he smacked her hand away. She backed away from Thorin, a look in his eyes frightened her. Bofur looked at Serena as she turned away from Thorin, "Serena I'm-"

"We should find a way out." Bilbo calls out.

"Yes you're right Bilbo."

"Here, take this." Bilbo grabs onto the chainmail and changes into it. "I should look funny if I wore this at home."

They headed deep into the mountain, Serena looked over seeing Bofur look at her with concerned eyes. "Look at the running river! We're near the gates, quickly lets follow." Thorin leads the group along the river, soon leading them outside, the sun was setting in the sky and the wind hit agains their faces, "Ah to see the sun and feel the wind- its cold!" Serena shivered, "Indeed let us go sit somewhere quiet." Balin lead the group to a secluded area where they all sat and had something to eat. After having a moments rest, they began to travel to the watch tower, the dwarves were weary of the dragon wondering if they were being watched. "He's been gone a long time." Serena started to become paranoid.

"Don't curse our luck!" they all snapped at her, Serena walked away from Thorin and near Bilbo, "Is thorin acting strange to you?"

"No more than usual, at least that's what I think." Serena sighed and once they reachedbthe watch tower they all piled inside. "We can go no further."

"Oh thank god." Serena fell on the ground, Bilbo following next. Some of the dwarves slept while the others talked. Serena leaned against the stone wall, sleep was no longer an option for her. Her nightmares had become too much, Thorin walked over to her and grabbed her hand. "Come..."

"Where?" He never answered but she followed him all the same, he took her to a room secluded from the others. "You have not been yourself, what ails you so?"

"I have nightmares, that you will change. That you will no longer love me..."

Thorin walks over and hugs her tightly, "I shall think no such thing...I love you." He lifts her chin up and kisses her passionately, "I will love you till the day I die..." Serena kissed him a tear sliding down her face. Thorin peeled off her clothes, her hands tore eagerly at him, peeling off what she could. "Thorin, I love you." it pained her how much she loved him.

"Serena..." his hands roamed her body, and when he fucked her it was slow and sweet. Serena ran her fingers through his hair. "I'm coming..."

"Me too love." Serena gasped at the feeling of him coming as she came. Thorin kissed her softly and she passed out in his arms exhausted.

Serena woke in a panic and Thorin held onto her tightly, "I'm here...it's okay." she looked at him her fingers running along his beard. "Thorin!" Balin called out, "There is a thrush here, he has some news though I cannot make out what he is saying!" Serena and Thorin got dressed and headed out to the others.

"Now if only it was a raven!"

"A raven? you said you hated them." Bilbo said in disbelief.

"No, I hate crows, rotten, nasty, birds.". The thrush gave out a squawk before flying away, "We must wait and see what happens." Balin said as he watched the bird fly away. Serena stayed up with the others waiting for something to happen. Bofur woke and sat beside Serena, "What's going on Lass?"

"A thrush has brought us news but we cannot understand it so I'm hoping it went to tell a raven."

Bofur wraps his arms around her shoulders, "Its a waiting game now."

And they did wait, a raven of great size, old and balding, sat upon the rocks, "Oh Thorin sonnof Thrain, the birds have gathered back into the mountains, Smaug is dead!" Serena looked over at Bofur and hugged him tightly, "This is wonderful news! The treasure is ours!" they all cheered in happiness. Bilbo smiled, "We had been living in fear for nothing."

"Alas though, many of the Lake men ams elves are gathering here, for they have no home." The ravens speech was easy to understand.

"Thank you great raven, I ask that you send messengers time the north, West and east of here to let them know of our plight. Bring word to my cousin Dain, in the Iron Hill, for he has many well armed people."

Serena looked at Thorin, well armed? And for what purpose?

"I shall do what can be done." With that theraven flew to the mountains. Thorin smiled, "Now everyone! Back into the mountain!" Serena and Bilbo followed them.

With the days to come, the dwarves began to redecorate the entrance and create a pathway. Serena and Bilbo helped as much as they could, then in the night a group of elves approached the mountain, "I am Thorin son of Thrain, King under the mountain." Some left while others made a camp on the east side. Sound of Music and joy could be heard.

"Why don't you invite them in?" Serena smiled at Thorin, but all he did was scowl at her. "You're becoming someone that you'll hate Thorin Oakenshield." She walked away from Thorin. The dwarves grabbed their instruments and began to sing though their music was not as merry as the elves.

The next day the group of elves approached, this time when Thorin asked he was answered, "I am Bard, I was the one that slain the dragon and brought your treasure back to you, we were expecting to find no one here. We rejoice in you being alive and well."

"To the treasure of my people no man has any claim, because Smaug stole it from us. Well an armed host lies at our doors, we shall look at you like Foes and thieves."

"We are not thieves, we ask for some of the treasure, for it was not just taken from you but the city of dale aswell. It is the least that can be done since I slain the dragon." Serena stood beside Thorin, "He's got a point."

"You must be joking." His voice was harsh, his eyes pierced hers. "Joking! It's not all your Thorin, you don't need to be bitter to them."

"The elven king is my friend."

"He showed no hospitality to me, so go back into the forest and only may you return here with no arms."

"We shall be back!" Bard spoke out. Serena slapped Thorin across the face, "You fool! Do you want to start a war!"

"Let them come." Horns blasted, and flags could be seen in the distant. "Thorin Oakenshield son of Thrain, know this that you are now our foe. Keep your gold and mountain, see if you can eat that."

Serena watches Thorin walk into the mountain, she followed slowly behind him, though some of the dwarves agreed, Bilbo did not. Serena watched Thorin tear apart the great hall, speaking of the arkenstone, that it was worth more than any gold and that it was rightfully his. "I will be avenged on anyone that finds it and withholds it." Serena went to find a place to sit down, she cradled her head her hands. Bofur walked over to her, "He's changing Bofur...And..I can't do a thing..."

"Its okay lass..." Bofur grabbed her face and wiped her tears from her face. Thorin walked over, pulling Bofur away. "Don't touch her..."

"You'll lose her if you're not careful." Bofur whispered harshly. Serena stood up to walk by Thorin, but his hand caught her arm. He pushed her against a stone pillar, she stared into his eyes, "My love? You're trembling..." Thorin touched her face softly, Serena bit her bottom lip. "I-I'm fine Thorin." Thorin leaned in and kissed her, but his lips felt cold. "Come back to me..." She whispered through her tears. Thorin pulled back looking at her, "Come eat."

She sat around with the dwarves, eating cram. Though she ate little, "Why do you not eat?"

"I'm not hungry."

"Its been 3 days, surely you must be starving..." Thorin eyed her.

"I'm fine."

"Don't lie to me!" His voice made her jump. The dwarves looked at her, Bofur and Fili having concerned looks on their face.

Serena went outside and as she stood the group of Elves approached the gates, "Thorin Oakenshield, are you still of same mind?"

Thorin walked outside, "My mind does not change with a few settings of sun. I see the king is still with you, you must have come to bargain."

"Yes, something of value, The arkenstone." Thorin froze as he watched the elf pull out the shining gem. "This...for some of our own."

"How did you come by that! Thieves!"

"We are not thieves!"

"That stone is rightfully mine, how did you get it!" The other dwarves came outside and then Bilbo squeaked, "I gave it to them!"

Thorin walked over and grabbed the hobbit, "You! You!" Serena went to stop Thorin but Bofur pulled her back, "You miserable hobbit- you undersized burglar! I shall throw you to the rocks!"

And voice bellowed, "If you do not like my burglar, then put him down and don't damage him!" Gandalf appeared. Thorin released Bilbo, "I took my fourteenth share and did what I wanted with it!"

"Indeed, may we never meet again!" Bilbo looked hurt, Serena looked at Thorin, "And you, I want you to leave."

"Thorin...no..why."

"Just leave me be!"

"And what about what you said to me!"

"It was lies."

Serena swallowed hard, "Then...you do not love me..."

"Yes." Serena felt frozen, her heart beat heavy. Thorin walked by. Serena looked at the others, her face was blank and void, she walked forward. Bofur grabbed onto her arm, Serena stared at the ground, "I-I should g-go." Bilbo walked over to Serena, "Serena?"

She didn't look up, should couldn't. Tears fell from her face and onto the ground. Bofur held strong onto her, "I...can't stay here..."

"Lass, don't leave me." Thorin came back outside, "Now, get down to your friends...or I shall throw you down." Bilbo climbed down and Serena folllwed, her heart breaking as she moved.

During the night Serena picked up a sword and tied to her side, she began to sneak out of the camp when a voice stopped her, "Stay with me." Serena looked to see Bofur leaning against a tree. "I...can't..."

"Then we'll leave lass." Serena hugged Bofur tightly, "Its time for me to go..." She pulled away and walked into the dark forest, the moon was high. Serena walked, and then she heard the noise of swords clashing and screams piercing the skies. She stood there for a moment, the morning sun appearing in the horizon. She looked behind her, "Bofur...Fili, Thorin..." Serena braced her sword and ran. She ran as fast as she could, the sounds getting louder and louder, but then when she reached the battlefield all was quiet. Serena walked among the mists of bodies, "Bofur! Balin! Bombur!" she called out all their names as she looked, then she saw them huddled around a body. Serena ran, Some of them turned to look at who was coming. "Serena!" Bofur looked distressed. Serena walked over to see Thorin laying on the ground, "You...fool I told you to leave."

"I had to see, I had to know..." a few tears slid down her face. Thorin smiled at her, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean what I said...I was angry..."

"Its okay...just rest...you'll get better." Thorin touched Serena's cheeks, "I do love you, I meant every word that night..."

"Sh, don't talk, you need your energy..." tears rans down Thorins hand, "Please, don't leave me."

He smiled pulling her down to kiss her, "I will always be with you." Serena held onto his hand.

"Where's bilbo?" His voice was starting to fade.

The dwarves couldn't answer that. Then in the distant they could see the hobbit running with Gandalf, he ran up beside Thorin. Serena shook her eyes trembled with fear. "Serena..." Bofur handed over Thorins cloak the sliver faded and the blue stained. Serena held onto it, "I'll always remember you. My love...My king..."

"My queen..."

He looked over at Bilbo, "I'm sorry, I was wrong. I wish to be friends and take back everything I said at the gate."

"Farewell king under the mountain. I am glad to have shared in your perils, it's more than any Baggins deserves!"

"No! There is more good in you than you know. If we had valued food and cheer and song over gold, then it would be a merrier world. But I must go now, Goodbye Bilbo Baggins and goodbye my love." Thorins hand went limp in hers, Serena sat down and curled in a ball, crying, crying till she could not anymore. Bofur sat beside her his tears shared among hers. Serena leaned against him, "We'll make it through somehow."

The next day Serena and Bilbo began to pack, they gave him a small chest if gold and silver on a pony. Bilbo jumped on, ""Thank you for all your kindness, Balin, Dwalin, Oin, Gloin, Ori, Nori, Dori, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur."

"May we meet again! If you should ever come this way again, we shall have a feast! And Serena you are most welcome anytime." Serena smiles and looking at them all, "Thank you."

"And should you ever come our way, tea is at 4!" Bilbo begins to move forward, Serena puts on Thorins old cloak and turns to leave, "Wait!" Serena stops and turns around Bofur walks out. She blushes as she looks at him, "Won't you stay with me?"

"Bofur..." Serena watched his eyes, her heart breaking. "I-I can't..." Bofur smiled sadly, he walked over to her and gave her a letter. "I...wish you all the luck in the world." Serena grabbed the letter, his hand latched onto hers. He pulled her forward and hugged her tightly, "I love you, read it when you get home Lass..." Serena placed the note in her pocket, "I will..." She looked at him, tears sliding down her face. "Look to the east lass, and you will see a reason worth living for." Bofur still didn't let her go.

"You have to let go..."

"I will never let go Lass. If I have to wait till I die to have you...I will..." Bofur kissed her forehead and handed his hat over to her. "Goodbye Serena..." Bofur pulled away. Serena held onto his hat as she turned and began to walk. Her feet felt heavy, and her heart ached. She turned around one last time and saw Bofur disappear into the void.

They traveled for a long time, the road was long and Serena became exhausted. After a few weeks they reached Rivendell, music and song could be heard, but all Serena wanted to do was lay down and cry. Lord Elrond greeted them with kindness, Serena went to the room they offered, and she laid down on the bed, her tears staining the pillow. Serena slept for days, and when she was offered food, she did not eat. After a week She set out with Bilbo again, journey of there and back again. But after all that happened Serena and Bilbo made it home. "We've made it back my dear."

"Its good to be home." Bilbo looked at Serena. "Would you like to have some tea?"

"No thank you, I think I'll go home and sit." Bilbo smiles as he heads off to his home. Serena walks to her home, she takes off Thorins cloak and hangs it on the wall and then puts Bofurs hat beside her bed, Serena pulls out the letter and opens it, _I love you, and I promised you that you will never be alone..._Serena crawls into bed and hugs her pillow close to her, more tears escape her eyes. And sobs fill her house as she falls asleep.

The next morning, Serena laid in bed that day and finally when evening hit, Serena got out of bed. She walked over to Thorins cloak running her fingers over the material. Her eyes were swollen, she grabbed onto it and sobbed. "Oh Thorin... I feel so alone..." She held onto it it tightly. "I should have stayed with Bofur..." Then a loud knock sounded at her door. Serena stood up hanging the cloak back up, she approached the door slowly. She walked over and opened the door, she stood back as a pile of dwarves fell into her home. Bilbo stood behind them all, "My house has been raided and I have no food! So I cannot feed them!" Serena smiled and began to laugh. She laughed so much she fell on the floor. The dwarves stood up, "I think she's gone mad?" Dwalin said to Balin. Bofur walked over and helped her up, "She's alright! Just happy to see us!" Serena looked over at Bofur, "Well that's good Lass!"

"We're staying for a week. Just to let you know." Bifur smiles.

"Wait what...? I can't feed everyone for the week!" Bofur laughs and smiles, "Too bad Lass!" she groans and lets everyone into the house including Bilbo. He looks over at Thorins cloak, "I miss him too Serena." She walks into her house with Bilbo, in her dining room the dwarves are sitting around being loud and cheerful. "To Thorin Oakenshield, Fili and Kili!" Serena leaned against the wall looking at them. "Hey lass?"

Serena looks over at Bofur, "Yes?"

"Do you still have my hat?" Serena nodded, "Yes, let me go and get it." Serena walked into her bedroom and grabbed it, when she turned around Bofur was standing in her doorway. Serena walked over and held out his hat, "You've kept it here the whole time?"

"When I would wake and see it there. I always wondered if you were coming back for it."

Bofur reached out and grabbed it, "That's not what I came back for..."

Serena walked by him and shut the door, "I know you miss Thorin...but is there any room in your heart for me?"

"Bofur...I-I feel so alone...I've missed you so much..." Serena held back a sob, "I regretted not staying with you...But I just couldn't!"

"No lass...no more tears.." Serena walked by Bofur and to the dining room. Bofur followed behind as they started to sing happy tunes.

When it became late Bilbo went home and Serena found a place for all the dwarves to sleep. She walked to her bedroom and shut the door. She stripped down to her shirt and panties and crawled into bed. But for the longest time she laid there, she stared at her window some light shined through. Serena sat up and looked at her bedroom door. She got out of bed and opened her door and snuck into the living room, she walked over to the fireplace and bent down on the ground.

"Bofur?" she whispered quietly touching his shoulder.

She heard him groan but he didn't wake, "Bofur?" she shook him again.

"What lass?" His voice was groggy.

"I can't sleep." she heard him chuckle.

"Ay lass..I can see that." She felt her body go down and pinned onto her back. Bofurs lips captured hers, kissing her deeply, his tongue invading her mouth. Serena gasped at the contact, her hand cupped his face as his hands slid under her shirt to squeeze her breasts. She moaned loudly, then Bofur covered her mouth.

Serena pushed him off and got up, she grabbed onto his hand and took him to her bedroom. When the door shut Bofur began to kiss her again, rougher this time. She moaned against his lips, his hand shoved into her panties. He groaned as she felt him shove two fingers inside, she latched onto him.

"Oh lass, you're soaking..." he growled as he pulled his hand away and licked his fingers. Serena began to work at his clothes, peeling off his sleeper, she could feel his cock through the thin fabric.

"I need you lass, I need to feel you."

"I need you Bofur." she managed to get off his sleeper, she blushed seeing him stand there naked. She could see his thick cock bobbing in the cool air, Serena backed away and slid onto her bed. Bofur crawled over to her, his fingers rubbing her soaked panties.

"All for me lass?"

"Yes..."

Bofur slid off her panties and threw them to the ground, he slid down and ran his tongue along her hot slit. Serena gasped as his arms hooked under her legs, she blushed as he spread her lips and began to devour her. Serena's moans filled the room, his tongue dipping in her cunt. His teeth grazed her clit making Serena scream out in pleasure, he pulled away licking his lips. "I think that's enough..."

He crawled between her legs, Serena ran her fingers through his hair, she kissed him deeply her juices soaked his mustache. "You're wet..."

"Ay lass, but you taste so delicious. I could eat you all the time..." She blushed but ran her hands down his back and to his ass, pulling him and urging him to move forward. Bofur groaned and chuckled, "What do you want?"

"You..."

"What of me?" His eyes watched hers.

"To fuck me, to love me...to make me yours." she groaned feeling the tip of his cock rubbing up and down her slit. "I do love you...and I will make you mine "

He watched her eyes as he pushed inside of her, his thick cock stretching her out. Serena cupped his face as she kissed him roughly, his mustache and beard tickling her lip. He thrusts into her hard and fast. She yelps in pain and pleasure, the tip of him hitting her back wall.

"I'm so close lass..."

"Bofur!" her voice was clear as he shoved his face in her neck, his teeth biting at her neck. Serena wrapped her arms around his neck, his arms wrapped around her body. Her fingers wrapped around his hair. "Bofur I-" Serena screamed in ecstasy as her walls clamped around his cock and shuddered. Bofur groaned as he moved faster and then stilled.

"So good-" she could feel his cock throb and then an explosion of heat filled her womb.

"I love you lass." he pulled away and laid down beside her. Serena sat up and looked down at him, his hand ran along her arm, "Where are you going?"

"I...love you." Bofur sat up and kissed her deeply.

"Say it again lass..."

"I love you Bofur." She watched Bofur smile, his eyes filled with happiness.

"Then lass, can I stay with you?"

"You want to stay with me? But what about Bifur and your brother Bombur?"

"I'm not sleeping with either of them, and though I love my brother, it doesn't compare to how much I want you lass. How much I need you."

Serena wiped her tears away, she kissed him softly as she pushed him into the bed straddling his hips, "Haven't had enough."

"Its never enough." she leaned down to kiss him.

_**The End**_


	2. Chapter 2

_She knew...she knew I was there, who is she? I could feel and see the evil she was feeling...What is going to happen to middle earth? _Adela feels scared, Bofur touches her shoulder making her jump, "Adela!"

She looks at Bofur as his hands grabs her face, she stares into his eyes. For a moment she sees a face she doesn't recognize, only a dark void and death.

"Get away!" she yells and shoves Bofur hard away from her as tears run down her face, "Adela!" she blinks and looks seeing Bofur and his sweet eyes. "Bofur?"

"Lass?"

"Make it stop, Bofur." her eyes shake and her bottom lip trembles. Bofur walks over and hugs her tightly, "Whats wrong?"

"I saw something...a dark void...and death...so much death."

"Adela nothing is going to happen." Bofur holds onto her tightly, her body shaking with fear. "Oh lass..."

"We should leave." Bofur whispers against her hair.

"Yes...that's fine..."

"Please tell me what's wrong?"

_What's wrong? There's something much more scarier than Smaug...a greater evil that has yet to come..._

"I'm fine, lets get going."

Adela follows the dwarves to the mountain side. The terrain was small and dangerous. Everything went well as they hurry along, till the sound of rumbling earth causes the mountain side to have falling rocks. She sticks close to the wall but watches as she saw the mountains come to life.

"Bless me, the legends are true..." Bofur looks up at the moving mountains, "Gaints! Stone gaints!" He yells over the rolling thunder.

Thorin pulls on her to move faster till she gets separated from the other half and the ground they're walking on is the mountains knee. Adela looks up seeing Bilbo as he holds on to some of the other dwarves. Thorin looks to see a ledge, "Jump men!" She throws herself onto the ledge but smacs hard against the rocky terrain, Adela screams in pain as she lands on her arm. Thorin picks her up and waits, "Are you alright."

"No not really!" She hisses in pain. She looks up at the mountains as they hit each other, rocks falling and crumbling. With a huge leap the other men jump onto the ledge, a few of them landing on top of each other. Thorin takes her into the cave along with the others. "Search the cave, we'll take turns during the night for watch, Bofur you go first."

Thorin checks out Adela's arm, "It'll bruise but there's nothing broken."

"So painful..."

"Get some rest," Thorin leans over and kisses her lightly before laying down to rest. She closes her eyes for a while.

She wakes up an hour later to the sound of two people talking, "Where do you think you're going?" Bilbo sighs.

"Back to Rivendell..." He looks at Bofur.

"No no, you can't turn back now, you're part of the company. You're one of us."

"I'm not now am I? Thorin said I should have never come and he was right. I'm not a Took, I'm a Baggins. I don't know what I was thinking...I should have never run out my door."

"You're homesick, I understand."

"No, no you don't! You don't understand, none of you do you're dwarves. You're used t-to this life! To living on the road, never settling in one place, not belonging anywhere." Adela gets up and walks over seeing Bofurs expression change into a heart wrecking face. Bilbo shakes his head, "Now I'm sorry...I didn't-"

"No you're right." He turns looking at the lot of them and then at Adela, "We don't belong anywhere." He turns to look back at Bilbo, "I wish you all the luck in the world, I really do." He approaches and pats him on the shoulder.

"What's that?" He looks down at his side to his glowing sword.

Bilbo looks down seeing a blue light emanating from his sword. She walks over, "What the?" and as she says it, the floor opens up letting them fall down a long tunnel sliding till they reach a platform falling in top of each other. Goblins run and surround them to pick them up. They usher them away Adela follows and notices Bilbo disappear from the rest of them. One of the goblins nab her in the side. She groans in pain as they continue to usher them. They finally stop shoving and she looks up to see a fat creature. "And what have we here? Spies, thieves!?"

"Dwarves your menevalance."

"There is a face among you I recognize... Thorin Oakensheild." he pauses looking at the lot of them. "I know someone that would pay a pretty price for your head." he grins looking at him, "A pale Orc, astride a white Warg."

"Azog died of his wounds long ago..."

"So then he's de filing nothing now a days is he?" the group of dwarves surround Thorin, Adela huddles in with them, "Wait... On second thought." He eyes Adela carefully, "Bring me the girl."

Serena screams as she feels her arm get pulled hard. The dwarves growl as she got thrown on the ground in front of the the enormous creature, "Hes much more interested in this one though..." She cringes and spits at the creature, "You dare spit at the goblin king?"

"Don't you dare touch me!" She yells out.

"Tie her up and throw her in the cave, I'll see to her later, until then... Do what you want with her minions."

"No! Don't touch me!" She screams as they grab her, Bofur and Thorin begin to fight their way through the goblins, but without their weapons the goblins fight them back into the group.

Adela gets thrown into a small dark cavern, she groans as she hits the ground. A goblin smacks her in the face amd the sound of running echoes through the caves. The goblins leaving her alone as she lays on the ground and stares at the open entrance. Then she sees a blinding light and she hears the sound of Thorins and Bofur voice, "You alright Lass?"

"I-I'm fine..." her voice whispers, Bofur holds onto her tightly as they run through the caves. Gandalf stops as they reach a blockcade, the Goblins king leaps up and stops Randall and eberyone in his path , "You thought you could get rid of me that easily, what are you going to do now?"

The goblin king laughs at him before Gandalf hits him in the face and slices his stomach, the goblin groans, "Ow, oh...that'll do it..."

The wood begins to shake and soon the wood falls, Adela screams as she feels her body falling. The fall leads them to a dark cavern. She groans and pushes herself up, Thorin comes over and picks her up as they all head out of the cave. They run down the hill and stop, Fili and Kili check up on Adela. She could hear Gandalf counting how many of the dwarves were here. "Where's Bilbo. Where's your hobbit? Where is our Hobbit?"

"Curse the halfing, now he's lost?" Dwalin sounds annoyed.

"I thought he was with Dori." Balin speaks.

"Don't blame me!" Dori yells out.

"Well where did you last see him?" Gandalf was the only one that sounds concerned.

"I think I saw him slip away when they first corned us." Nori speaks kindly.

"And what happened exactly? Tell me-"

"I'll tell you what happened, Master Baggins saw his chance and he took it." Adela's heart breaks as she listens to Thorin speak.

"He's thought of nothing but his soft bed and his warm house since first he's stepped out his door. We will not be seeing our hobbit again."

"He is long gone." Thorin finishes speaking. Adela looks at him with angry tears in her eyes. She walks quickly towards Thorin as she raises her hand to slap him...

"No, he isn't." She turns and sees Bilbo standing there, tears well up in her eyes as she runs over and hugs him tightly. Bofur looks relieved to see him and some of the dwarves look very happy to see Bilbo.

"Bilbo Baggins, I have never been so glad to see anyone in my life." Gandalf smiles walking over to him. Bilbo smiles as she pulls away and walks over to pat Balin on the shoulder.

"Bilbo, we'd given you up." Kili smiles.

"How on earth did you get past the goblins?" Fili looks surprised.

"How indeed?" Dwalin mutters.

Bilbo laughs and fiddles with his pocket for a moment placing something inside. She looks at his flhand as he fiddles with his pocket. _What was that?_

"Oh what does it matter? He's back." Gandalf looks among the dwarves.

"It matters." Thorin looks at Bilbo. "I want to know, why did you come back?"

Bilbo looks at him, "Look I know you doubt me, I know- I know you always have. And you're right I often think of Bag end, I miss my books and my armchair and my garden. See that's where I belong, that's home. And that's why I came back cause you don't have one, a home. It was taken from you. But I will help you take it back if I can." All the dwarves go silent as few of them with sad expression on their faces.

Thorin coughs, "We'll camp for the night and proceed more tomorrow."

The dwarves settle in making their camp, Thorin walks over to Adela and sits down beside her, "Are you alright?"

"Don't talk to me Thorin. How could you say those things about Bilbo when he's given you NO reason to doubt him!?"

"Adela-"

"Don't! Bilbo is sweet and caring. If he honestly didn't want a part of this he wouldn't have come!" She stands up, "He didn't have to come Thorin, but he did. He's willing to help you."

Adela walks away from Thorin and goes to think for a while. She sits down and leans against a tree, _"He's long gone." _

"Idiot." she whispers and then hears Thorin. "Do you think she'd want any chance with you?" She peeks her head up and sees Thorin and Bofur.

"Aye, she's been more than kind, which is more than what I can say for you...I didn't think a woman could change the heart of our king." Thorin grabs Bofur and throws him against a tree, "She is mine!"

"Yours? I don't think you have a right to make that claim..."

"Bofur..." he growls.

"How many times has she asked you to be nice to Bilbo? And how many times did you ignore that!"

Thorin glares at Bofur, "I never gave her my word."

"Yes you did, and what good is your word when you cannot keep it!"

Adela bites her bottom lip, and shakes her head. "I love her, you just want her so that I cannot have her. She is the one I want to be with. I made that choice long ago, and yet I wait patiently for her. Even if she will not love me back."

"You are willing to eternally love another, even if she will not be with you." Thorin shakes his head, "Tis a foolish notion."

She starts to back up slowly and jumps bumping into to someone, "Kili?" her voice small and meek as they continue to argue. "You think love is foolish? And what of the woman you fell in love with long ago. Was that foolish? Was she nothing to you?"

_What woman...?_

"Shut up! Do not bring her-" she stumbles past Kili, and heads back towards camp. Adela packs her things and begins to walk out of camp, "Where are you going?" Bilbo asks as she walks by, "I'm leaving..."

"Leaving!?" he gets up and follows her, "You can't leave me alone!"

"I have to leave." Kili walks over with Fili, "So to Kili's dismay, he blurted out that you were the one in the bushes."

"Hey! You said younwouldnt say anything..."Kili mutters.

"It doesn't matter because I'm leaving. I'm done with dwarves and I'm done with adventures!" she turns looking at Bilbo. "I'll see you whenever you get home." she begins to walk out of the camp.

"I know..."

"What do you know Bilbo?"

"About...your past." Adela stops as she could see Thorin and Bofur reaching the camp. She turns to look at Bilbo, "You know..."

"My mother took you in after your mother passed away."

She stares at Bilbo.

"Your mother was an elf and your father was a human.." She looks at Bilbo for the longest time, "I'm sorry I didn't say anything sooner, I wasn't sure how you would respond.." Thorin and Bofur look at Adela a couple tears slide down her face.

"Your father came to see you a few years later but my mother.. Didn't let him see you."

"I have to go." She begins to head up the hill and she covers her mouth, holding back a sob. Thorin runs up and grabs her arm, "Please stay..."

She turns around and slaps him across the face, "Don't touch me Thorin Oakenshield!" Adela backs away from him her eyes threatening to cry. Thorins expression turns sad as she pushes by him but his hand grabs onto her arm. She needs to get away, "Let me go..."

"No."

"Thorin." her voice cracks as her eyes begin to gloss over, "Please..." She whispers as she turns to look at him, a tear slides down her cheek. Thorin releases her arm.

"I'm going to bed..." She walks past Thorin and Bofur to rest somewhere.

She finds a secluded area and leans against a tree as she stares up at the stars, her eye red and swollen from crying.

"You alright Lass?" She blushes seeing Bofur standing there. "I...I'm not sure Bofur. Maybe I shouldn't have come."

"Thought you wanted to prove Mr. Majestic wrong?" she laughs a little and looks at him.

"Do you really want to go home after this is all over?"

"Well that all depends, I might not go back for very awful and painful reasons."

"You won't die." he smiles at her.

"How do you know? Aren't you scared?"

Bofur runs a hand through her hair, "I'm...terrified Lass."

"Oh Bofur..." She leans over and kisses him on the cheek. Bofur smiles and gets up to leave he turns around and looks at her, "Adela..."

"Yes?"

"I-"

"Wargs!" She stands up quickly picking up her things and heading towards the others with Bofur.

"Out of the frying pan..." Thorin says.

"And into the fire, run!" Gandalf yells at the dwarves. "Run!"

Gandalf runs down the hill ahead of them as they start to run down the hill. Thumping feet sound along the ground as they run till they reach a bunch of trees and an edge of a cliff.

"Quickly climb!" Adela runs and climbs up the tree as quickly as she can, her heart beating hard in her chest. She could see the Wargs approaching with Orcs on their backs. Gandalf begin to motion everyone to jump to the other tree and to the next until they had finally reach an end... And the end of the cliff. Gandalf begins to drop pine cones that were on fire down to the others and they begin to throw them. She throws hers causing a fire among the trees, suddenly the weight changes and the tree begins to peel off the edge of the Earth letting them hang. Adela shakes a little as she hangs onto the tree, she looks over at Thorin. He climbs up and begins to approach Azog, running and yelling. Adela tries to pull herself up but starts to lose her grip. She watches as Thorin goes flying onto the ground, she yells and watches as an Orc approaches Thorin. Then with a loud battle cry Bilbo goes flying and tackles the Orc onto the ground killing it, the flames soon became too much for the Wargs and they began to turn back, Azog yells in anger.

Adela screams as she loses her grip but then lands on something soft. She opens her eyes feeling the wind against her face, "The eagles! The eagles are here!" She hears Bilbo yelling excitedly. She closes her eyes and holds on tightly to the feathers, she lays there with fear growing in her heart that Thorin is dead... They were put on a rock miles away, Adela jumps off and runs towards Gandalf.

"Is he?" her voice quivers. Gandalf runs his hand over his face and Thorin opens his eyes and sits up as the others began to arrive, "The halfling?"

"Its alright, Bilbo is here. He's quite safe."

She breathes a sigh of relief when she sees Thorin stand up however he does not look happy at Bilbo.

"You!" Bilbo looks at him.

"What were you doing? You could have got yourself killed!" She watches him stalk towards Bilbo , "Did I not say you'd be a burden. That you would not survive in the wild. That you had no place amongst us?" Adela looks at Bilbo, his eyes shaking.

_Oh Bilbo..._

"I have never been so wrong, in all my life." Bilbo is surprised as he walks forward and hugs him tightly. He looks down at him, "I am sorry I doubted you."

"No I-I would have doubted me too. I'm not a hero, or a warrior or even a burglar." Bilbo looks over at Gandalf as they laugh, Adela sees Thorins eyes light up as he looks in the distant, "Is that, what I think it is?" Bilbo turns to look as well as they all walk to the tip of the rock looking out and seeing the lonely mountain.

"Erebor, the lonely mountain. The last of the great dwarf kingdoms of middle earth." Gandalf smiles.

"Our home." Thorin had a smirk on his face.

"A raven! The birds are returning to the mountain." Oin speaks.

"That my dear boy is a Thrush." Gandalf looks at Oin.

"Well we'll take it as a sign. A good omen." Thorin looks down at Bilbo and smiles.

"You're right, I do believe the worst is behind us."

She smiles as Thorin lets go of Bilbo and she walks over and slaps him across the face before hugging him tightly. A few tears slide down her face, "Don't you ever do that again! You can't be king under the mountain if you're dead!" Bofur smiles sadly, she looks over at him and smiles. Bofur sits down on the ground. Thorin hugs her tightly, the fear of losing someone...she didn't worry about that in the shire... But now, she cares about everyone and she doesn't want to lose them. She finally had friends. Adela pulls away from Thorin and wipes her eyes, "I'm sorry, I just want you all to be safe." Thorin sighs and pats the top of her head, "I'm fine, thanks to Bilbo here."

"Yes, not useless, and managed to help." Adela sits down, "Now where too?"

Adela lays down, "So here's a question..." They all look over at her, "When can I have a bath?"

"There's a river down at the bottom of this rock, we can all bathe."

"I'm sorry...did you say we?" Adela stands up quickly and follows the others. "Aye, lass...WE"

"I don't think I signed up for a group bath!"

"Well you can either bathe with us or not go for another bath... Which might not be for another month." Fili and Kili chime in. Adela groans as they make their way down the enormous rock. "I guess I don't have a choice... No peeking when I am trying to get in!" Adela blushes Fili and Kili both wink at her.

"Stop thinking dirty thoughts!" Kili accuses her and her cheeks color deepens.

"I-I'm not!"

"I think she is lads." Bofur chimes in.

"Don't you start Bofur!" she could see Fili laughing and Thorin keeping a straight face, "Bloody hell!" Adela ups her pace moving past everyone and eventually makes her way past Gandalf and Thorin, "Where are you going?" Thorin calls out.

"Well if I have to bathe with you all then I'm going to be the first one in!" she laughs as she loses sight of them.

It seems like an eternity but she manages to make it to the river and strips off her clothes. She sneaks into the water and bends low so the water covers her shoulders. She stares waiting for the sound of the dwarves. "Must be walking slow..."

Adela hears a rustle and stands up quickly covering her breasts. Due to her height the water covers her ass and her smooth back is exposed to the cool air. She shivers a little, her breasts fitting nicely in her warm hands. Her eye catches something in the shadows, a face with gleaming eyes, Adela walks over slowly feeling a bit scared. She stares trying to make out if she was seeing things or not, "Adela!" she jumps a little and turns around during to see the lot of them staring at her, "Dont do that, you scared me!" she keeps her hands on her breasts and blushes, Thorin and Bofur eye her. Fili and Kili also eying her.

She sinks into the water and turns around, "Well get naked and get in."

She hears the sound of clothes being discarded and the water ripples as everyone was sits. She turns around still staying below water, "Not much of a bath..." Bilbo smiles and nods, "It'll have to do."

Adela sees a rock separating the two areas, "I'm going on the other side of this rock, so I can properly bathe... I'll scream if I need you." She rounds the corner and raises herself so she can properly wash. Adela looks to see if she's imagining things... But as she approaches the edge of the River, those gleaming eyes stare at her, panic overtakes her before she feels a pair of arms wrap around her waist. She jumps a little, "Is everything okay lass?"

"Bofur...you scared me..." She blushes as she feels his arousal rest against her thigh. "I thought I saw something..."

"Like what?"

"I can't really explain it." His hands travel up her sides and she feels him grab onto her breasts, she moans lightly, "I like seeing you wet...And naked."

"Do you now?"

He kisses her neck slowly Adela closes her eyes and as she opens them she sees Thorin.

"Oh my! This has got to stop!" Thorin rounds the corner walking up to them both. "Just couldn't stay away."

"I could say the same for you." Bofur eyes him, Adela groans, "Lets play nice shall we?" Thorin closes in on her front. She's never had problems with men before but now this is getting ridiculous! Thorin runs his hands down the front of her stomach and to her slit, she squirms.

"Please don't..."

Bofur pulls her away and holds her close, "You can wait for next time... For now.. She's mine..."

"I'm sorry, are we volunteering me for sex?"

Thorin smiles and walks up to Adela and kisses her deeply. He pulls away and whispers into her ear, "I have something to tell you later..." She nods and watches Thorin walk away around the corner. Bofur turns her to face him, she thought he was going to continue but instead he holds tightly onto her, kissing her neck slowly. He pulls away to look at her, "Adela, I've been meaning to tell you..."

"Yes?"

"Well you see..." She smiles and touches his face, "I know..."

"You know?"

"Yes the night I almost stormed off...I heard you and Thorin talking..."

"Then you know that I love you." Adela smiles, "Yes, and you look so flustered about it... It's cute. It just I..."

"You love...Thorin."

She goes quiet, "I'm...Sorry Bofur."

"I just don't want to see you hurt Adela."

"I guess we'll see what happens..." Bofur kisses her deeply as he pushes her against a rock. His hands cup her face as he kisses her. Her hands travel up his sculpted back and she moans against his lips as she feels his length press against her warmth. "I want you Lass..." Adela pulls him against her as his throbbing length pushes inside of her.

Adela moans lightly wrapping her legs tight around his waist. She looks at him, his braids hung low from being wet. Bofur thrusts into her slowly, her tight walls squeezing his length. "Adela..."

"Bofur..." She latches onto him as his pace begins to quicken, his hips slapping against her thighs. She feels Bofur still and moan as warmth fills her core, Bofur groans as he empties himself into her. Adela touches his face as he pulls away, "Ill leave you to clean up." His smile weak and heartbroken. She lays against the rock letting him leave. She sinks into the water and begins to wash herself, a few tears slipped down her face.

She sits there and cries silently, _Bofur... _She's hurting him... She's the problem, not Thorin or Bofur... Adela cleans herself down and peeks over the rock, they were all laughing and having fun... "I can't stay." She knows in her heart that she doesn't belong... She gets out of the River and grabs her things as she changes and quickly heads through the forest.

"Where's Serena?" She hears Thorin ask, "I don't know she was there when I left her..." She sits in the shadows and listens holding back her tears, "What did you say to her..."

"Nothing!" Bofur gets out of the water and changes into his clothes and walks along the river.

"Lass?" His voice sad and lonely, she causes that. For a moment his eyes catches hers and she begins to back away slowly before running off. Bofur knows he saw her and he knows she's leaving them. She runs as fast as she can, but then trips over a root and falls down hard. Serena sat up and wiped her eyes, "I'm so sorry... Everyone." she sat there to catch her breath, when a voice scares her... "And what will you accomplish with crying?"

"Gandalf! Don't do that! What with eberyone and scaring me..." he sits down beside her and begins smoking his pipe, "We all make mistakes, even Bilbo has been having a hard time with them and he's a man." Serena smiles and laughs softly, "I guess he's the lucky one."

"If you think leaving will help, it won't. Everyone would be upset."

"Please Gandalf, I highly doubt that I'm so special."

"They'd miss Bilbo too, so don't worry not too special." She wipes her eyes, "I feel like I'm only causing them trouble." she hears Gandalf laugh, it's deep and throaty. "Is this amusing to you?"

"Oh no, just thinking that I'll be deemed a disturber of the peace in The Shire." she hears the sound of the others, "Great now we've lost the wizard!" she could hear the dwarves groan.

"I think you've upsetted them Gandalf."

"So it would seem..."

Adela heas the rustling of the bushes before Bilbo comes flying out and onto the ground, "Oh I've found them!"

"The burglar is good at his job!" Thorin follows behind.

The others come running behind, Bombur was last to show. She stands up looking at Bofur and Thorin and she feels them both hug her. "We were so worried..."

"Nothing to worry about." she smiles slightly, "Then why did you disappear?" Kili asks.

"I..." She looks at Thorin and Bofur, "I saw something, and I followed it."

"Have no concern for your safety!" Thorin yells at her.

"No...none whatsoever."

"You could have died." He yells again.

"Don't look at me like that..."

"Can I not be concerned for the one I love?" She feels her heart stop for a moment, "You love me?"

"Yes..."

All she had to do, was say something... Did he forget that she overheard them that night?

Gandalf walks over, "And now that everything is alright, we must go see Beorn."

"Who?" Thorin asks as he pulls away from Adela, "Beorn."

"Do you know him?"

"No, but I've heard of him. Come." Gandalf lead the dwarves through the forest till they stop, trees surrounding all of them and some bees. "Now... I'm going to take Bilbo with me, and when I whistle then I need you guys to come two at a time every 5 minutes."

"Why?" Adela asks.

"Because he doesn't like visitors, especially ones he doesn't know. Now remember come in two pairs at a time, Bombur you're fat enough for two." She laughs a little and covers her mouth. They watch as Gandalf leaves in the distant with Bilbo. Adela avoids the bees to the best of her ability, "Don't like bees?" Bofur smiles looking at her.

"No not really...these things are huge!" she says as she hides behind him.

They wait for the longest time for Gandalf to whistle and as he does, Thorin and Dori walk through the pathway to the house. She waits patiently as more of them, every 5 minutes would disappear down the path. Finally after a while with everyone gone Adela makes her way to the house and walks inside. "Ah yes the last of the bunch." She walks over to the rest of them. "Quickly now finish the story." Gandalf finishes the tale.

"What a very good tale!" Beorn excliams, "The best I have heard for a long while, You may be making it all up of course, but you deserve a supper for the story all the same."

"Yes please!" they all say. And they do feast and stay for a few nights. Gandalf asks Beorn for some supplies and some ponies to use till they reach Mirkwood. He agrees and would do what's necessary when he returns in the morning, but he warns all not to leave the house during the night or they would perish. After supper Beorn leaves the house and leaving Adela and the dwarves to be. They sit around the fire for a while and sing. The moon soon shines through the roof of the house, as the others went to sleep she stays up not being able to sleep. She sits near the fire, hearing noises outside but remains indoors. Bofur walks over and sits down beside her, "You must be happy now knowing that he loves you."

"I don't know Bofur..."

"Why didn't you say you love him back?"

"You seem to be forgetting that I heard the whole conversation that night."

Bofur nods his head. "I see..."

"I sometimes have nightmares about Thorin..."

"Nightmares?"

"Yes, nightmares that he'll change...When I look at him, I don't see the King that wants happiness. I see a king...who wants death."

"Oh lass."

"I guess it doesn't matter...it was just a nightmare." Bofur stands up patting her head, "Don't think about it too much. Try and get some sleep."

She nods and smiles, her attention turning back to the dancing flames, a crack in the wood makes her heart jump but when she looks behind all she sees is darkness. She shakes her head and looks back at the fire. "Do you doubt my love?"

"Thorin?" she looks again but sees no one. She was tired and needs sleep... Though in the shadows there was someone standing there. Adela lays down near the fire and goes to sleep. She wakes the next morning to Thorin running his fingers through her hair, she groans and opens her eyes.

"Good morning, you should have slept in a bed. Could have shared mine." Thorin smiles.

She sits up and rubs her eyes, "Did...you come talk to me late in the night?"

"No I was already sleeping. You should have came to my bed... I would have shared and done other things." Adela smiles and goes to kiss him but hesitates for a moment before lightly kissing him on the lips.

"I couldn't sleep for the longest time...I kept hearing noises outside..."

"At least I wasn't the only one!" Bilbo shivers at the noises he heard. They all sit around for breakfast as it is already set out for them. She eats her breakfast quietly, her nightmare disturbing her beyond reason. Thorin occasionally looks over at her, she wonders if he was the one that spoke to her last night..._who else would say that? _She looks over at Thorin and smiles. He always looks so cross but looks so much better when he smiles. After breakfast Beorn returns to the house and gives everyone supplies and some ponies, "I only ask that you return the ponies once you reach Mirkwood."

"We give our word that you shall have them returned to you." Thorin nods at Beorn. Beorn goes and gathers the ponies and supplies. They set out during the day, traveling for a long time till they reach Mirkwood.

It was nearing nightfall when they were at the entrance for Mirkwood.

"Well here is Mirkwood!" Gandalf says, "The greatest of the forests of the Northern world. I hope you like the look of it. Now you must send back these excellent ponies you have borrowed." Adela listens to the others groan and Gandalf shakes his head at them, "Beorn is not far off as you think, and you had better keep your promises, for he is a bad enemy. Bilbos eyes are sharper than yours, if you had not seen each night after dark a great bear going along with us or sitting far off in the moon watching our camps. Not only to watch and guide you, but to keep an eye on the ponies too. Beorn may be your friend but he loves the animals like his children."

"And what about the horse? You have not mentioned sending that back..." Thorin says. She knows what that meant, Gandalf wasn't planning on going through Mirkwood with them. "That is because I am returning it."

"And what about the promises you made?"

"I shall keep them as I am returning the horse by riding it back there!"

"You're leaving!?" Adela has never heard Bilbo sound so upset.

"I have told you I have business to attend to in the south and I cannot delay it any further..." the others groan, they would be on their own going through the forest. Adela is scared by the thought, she has not heard great things about Mirkwood.

"You're seriously leaving us alone to go in here..."

"I have no doubt of your fighting abilities Adela." the others scoff at Gandalf, "Well if you're in such a hurry then stop talking and go!" Thorin says.

"Yes yes..." Gandalf begins to move to the south, as the others free the ponies letting them return home. "Remember, stay together and DON'T LEAVE THE PATH!" they all groan as they watch him trot away. She looks at the others, "Well let's get this over with." She walks into the forest with Bilbo and the dwarves and as they walk in, the sky becomes a cloud of trees, not a speck of light shines through.

"I am starting to miss the wind..." Adela rubs her forehead.

"This isn't the worst of it yet..." She looks at Balin, "And what may I ask is the worst of this place?" She didn't have to wonder for long for when it becomes dark it turns so black that they could not see within an inch of their faces. She groans and huddles against someone, "Well hello there." That definitely wasn't Thorins voice.

"Um, who am I touching?" She blushes and pulls her hands away, "Its Kili."

"Oh my, I'm sorry!" she bumps into someone else, who gropes her ass, "Hey!" she squeals, "Sorry lass couldn't help myself!"

"Bofur..."

She heard Thorin growl.

"There you are..."

She hears Thorins low voice, "There who is?" Adela seems confused since she didn't move, "Um...uncle I'm not sure I approve of this!" Kili blurts out and she bites her tongue to stop herself from laughing. "I'm... Sorry Kili."

"Serena where are you!" Thorin whispers out harshly, "I'm between Bofur...and...Fili, but I'm sure with your amazing eye sight, that you can't see a damn thing! So me telling you won't make a bit of difference!" Adela huddles with Bofur and Fili. Bilbo takes first watch, "I can't see a bloody thing...except for eyes..."

"That must be creepy." she says.

"Y-yes it is!"

Adela begins to sing to herself quietly, "_Along a quiet and lonely place, there are no sounds, there are no faces. The farthest lands are cold, and deep, lost of sleep, tired and weary. Fight and right the roles we just, lonely we will be, it must. So another life in another place we run far away. _

_When the stars at night are bright and white. Silence and wonder will seize the night. The farthest lands are old and wise, it unexpectedly dies, the voices of the winds." _

"I've never heard that before lass..."

"I've only heard it once, but I don't remember." she feels Bofur's arm wrap around her shoulders, she looks up seeing his eyes.

She closes her eyes and lets sleep overtake her. The next morning, if you could even call it that, they all woke to continue on the path. They walk till they reach a river that Beorn and Gandalf had both warned them about, the water, black as night. Bilbo walks to the edge to see if he could see anything. "I think I see a boat on the other side of the River..."

"But how do we get it? We were told not to touch the water." Fili grabs some rope and ties something heavy to it, he whips it around and throws it but misses the boat. "Try again...I don't think it would matter if he touched a bit of water..." Bilbo looks at Fili. He pulls back and throws again this time reaching near the boat, "Pull..." the boat hooks and just as they had the boat within their reach a deer appeared out of the forest. It runs towards them to jump over the river, everyone panics and ducks. But Bombur is too close to the river and ends up falling in, she runs over to the river.

"Bombur has fallen in!" they throw the rope into the river at him, his hand latches on and they pull him ashore. Adela and the group looks down at Bombur and sees him sleeping. The dwarves curse their luck, but then hear the sound of a horn.

"Elves?" She asks looking at Thorin, "I don't know..." They drag Bombur around for a few days and each takes a turn, Adela whines as she tries to pull him along.

"Bombur needs to stop eating so much!"

"Hey lass that's my brother you're talking about!"

"Tell him to lose some weight!" her stomach growls loudly and she clenches her tummy, "So hungry..."

She pulls and pulls and then finally she collapses on the ground, her mind going dark.

She wakes to the feeling of water being dabbed on her forehead, she looks to see Thorin above her, "You fainted, are you alright?"

"So hungry...had such a lovely dream about food."

"Don't talk about it, we cannot share it." Thorin pulls her up, "Is Bombur awake?"

"Not yet..." She holds onto Thorin as they continue walking through the forest. When it nears nighttime again they stop for some rest and out of the blue Bombur shoots up, "Where am I?" Poor Bombur remembered nothing of what happened after the they left the shire.

"I had such a lovely dream, there was music and a feast! With chicken and bread and-"

They all groan, "Shut up! We're starving and it's your fault!"

"Then let me sleep, at least I was happy when dreaming..." And as he says that they hear the sound of singing and there's light. Bombur shoots up, "My dream is coming true!" He begins to walk forward but Thorin stops him.

"What good is a feast if we cannot come back from it alive?"

"Oh I don't care!" Bombur waddles off in the direction of the light and everyone follows behind. When they reach it they see a bunch of elves drinking and being merry. Bilbo goes forward, "Please we need-" but when he walks into the opening everything goes dark and no sound can be heard, "Bilbo! Where are you!" the dwarves yell. Eventually they found him and once again they hear the sound of singing and laughter. They follow the noise and found the elves again this time their feast is more delicious looking than before. Thorin steps out into the circle and before the lights go out Adela reaches forward to grab onto Thorin. They both stand there for a moment before she feels someone grab her and whisks away. She can not see a thing, she is scared and did not know what happened to Thorin.

When the sack is taken off her head she is standing before an elf, wearing a golden crown. Adela looks beside her to see Thorin standing there.

"Why did you attack my people three times at their merrymaking?"

"We didn't attack them, we needed food and was trying to ask."

"And where are your friends now?"

"Starving in the forest I would imagine."

"What were you doing in the forest?" The elf looks over at Adela, "Answer me woman."

"We were looking for food and drink because we were starving."

"Why were you in the forest at all!" He begins to sound angry. Thorin refuses to talk and she keeps quiet, "Fine! Lock them both up, and they can wait to talk. Even if it takes 100 years." Adela gets grabbed and taken to the dungeon, they untie her and throw her in the cage, Thorin thrown in aswell.

"They'll never be able to escape the cells, the doors are magical." She rubs her wrists. "Sure you shouldn't have told them why you're here."

"I told you I don't like the elves!"

"Perhaps maybe if you had said something we wouldn't be stuck in here!"

"Are you blaming me?" Thorins voice is harsh.

"Did I say I was blaming you?" she pauses for a moment, "You know what, yes I'm blaming you! If you didn't let your past effect you so much, maybe you and the elves could get along!" Thorin walks over to Adela and pushes her roughly against the wall, "Don't you tell me what to do!"

"And what Thorin Oakenshield are you going to do about it!" She glares at him and tears begin to threaten her. Thorin walks close to her and pins her against the wall.

"I'm going to fuck you against this wall, and tell you that I love you." Thorins lips claim hers greedily as his hands pull at her shirt. "Thorin, wait..."

"Why...I told you I love you. But...you haven't said it in return."

"In the words of Thorin Oakenshield. It is a foolish notion."

He presses against her as his lips claim hers again. She gasps hearing a rip. "W-What did you-" Thorin picks her up and wraps her legs around his waist. He frees his throbbing length and presses it against her entrance, "I'm making this easier." She cries out as he pushes forward into her tight walls.

"You're infuriating sometimes..."

"S-so are you..."

His movements go hard, his hands gripping onto her ass as he thrusts her against the wall. "But I love you..."

"I-I..." She moans out. Thorin places her onto the floor and hooks his arm under her leg and ups his pace. His body presses against hers as he kisses her deeply. Her finger tips run along his beard, sending shivers down her spine, "I'm so close!"

"Come for me Adela..." She latches onto him and her walls clamp hard around him as she comes, her juices soaking his length. Thorin growls and rides out her orgasm, "Come for me Thorin..."

"Why...do you want my child?" She blushes looking at him, she never thought about that. But now that she is...the thought terrified her.

"I-" Thorin kisses her as he comes inside her, the feeling of warmth filling her womb. Serena moand out and lays flat on the ground with Thorin collapsing on top of her.

After a while Thorin pushes himself up and pulls her between his legs.

"Sleep...And let's hope the burglar will do his job." she lays on his chest listening to his heart beat and soon falls into a deep sleep.

She wakes to a suddenly banging, "Wake up wake up! I'll never know why he shoved you both in here..." Adela pushes herself up. As food is left, Serena crawls over and picks up the bread chewing on it slowly. Thorin walks over and picks some food, "Its been a couple of days...I hope the others are alright."

"I'm sure they've sacrificed Bombur for the good of their health." She laughs softly and smiles. Once they finish a guard comes and grabs Adela, "Let me go!"

"Time for you two to spend some time apart."

"Let her go!" Thorin growls. They shut the door and drag her down a long series of hallways and stairs before they open another door and throw her in.


	3. Chapter 3

"Lass?"

She turns around to see the rest of the dwarves, some sitting and some standing.

"Bofur!" Adela runs over and hugs him tightly, "I'm so glad you're alright! All of you..." She pulls away and looks around the cell, "Where's Bilbo?"

"Going to get us out apparently." Balin says leaning against the wall.

"Do you have doubts Balin?" She walks away from Bofur and as she does, Fili and Kili both jump on her.

"Ow!"

"Sorry! Just happy to see you!" Fili says.

"Thought the spiders got you for good."

"I'm sorry...What spiders? You know what...I don't wanna know."

Fili pulls Adela up and smiles.

"I wonder what happened to Thorin?" Balin runs his fingers through his white beard.

"He's-" and as she's about to speak a few guards come in to take some of the prisoners away, "No!" she runs over and grabs onto Bofur's hand tightly, "Its okay lass, let go..."

"I don't want to be alone..."

"You're not lass, I promise." Adela looks at his smile and releases his hand, and she isn't left alone, they leave her alone with Kili. She hits the doors out of frustration and yells. Kili walks up behind her and grabs her hands. "You'll break your hands if you don't stop."

"Why does it matter? We'll be here until we die anyways!" she looks at Kili and blushes.

"At least you won't be alone..."

Adela leans against the wall and begins to cry. Kili walks over and hugs her tightly, "Don't cry..."

Kili tilts her face to look at him, "Have you ever considered...being with someone younger?"

"Oh...Kili."

"Why do you want my uncle? He's old, I'm 50 years younger."

"It doesn't matter...I love him."

"Then why don't you tell him?" Kili's thumb runs across her bottom lip.

"Because, he's changing Kili...and soon, I won't be able to recognize him anymore."

Kili presses his lips against hers, tenderly and softly. He pulls away before hugging her again, "Please Kili, I don't want to lose our friendship..."

"We won't, I'll always be your friend..." he presses his forehead against hers, "Just know that I love you."

"Kili..." Her heart clenches tight in her chest, and Kili holds her. She cares about him, but she doesn't love him. Eventually she gets exhausted from crying and falls asleep on Fili.

When she wakes up she looks around the cell seeing no one. Adela curls up in a ball and begins to cry again. But then the sound of her door opens, she looks up seeing all the dwarves and Thorin. She shoots up and latches onto him.

"Your hands! What did they do to you!"

"Nothing, that was my fault."

"We have to leave!" Bilbo starts to hurry the group down the halls, "How are we leaving?"

"Barrels." Thorin says.

"Yes I'm shoving you all in Barrels and you'll be thrown into the river and you'll float away!"

"And drown! Are you joking me?"

"I know it isn't ideal but you'll get out." She follows the others till they reach a room with a bunch of empty barrels. Bilbo begins to place them in one by one, cushioning some of the insides. Finally Adela gets into a barrel, he closes the lids and darkness overtakes her. She waits awhile before she feels the barrels move and then the barrel hits the water and some of it fills the barrel. Adela shivers.

_So cold..._ She eventually goes to sleep and when she wakes up, she's laying on a sandy beach, Bofur gets up and walks over to her, "You alright Lass?"

"I'm freezing!" she looks around only seeing some of the dwarves, "Where is everyone?"

"In the city apparently." She clutches her stomach as it growls and she blushes.

"Come on lass!" Bofur hauls her up and the rest of them head into the city.

They walk in on Thorin, Bilbo and some of the dwarves having a merry time. Thorin gets up and walks over to Adela.

"You're deathly cold..."

"I'm fine..."

"Come Thorin Oakenshield and company stay for a few nights and keep warm by the fire." Thorin lays down with her near fire, her temperature beginning to soar. "Shes burning up..." Thorin touches her forehead.

One of the elves walks over, "We need to bring her temperature down or else...she won't make it through the night."

Thorin sits with her all night and feeds her medicine the elf would bring. Bofur stays up offering Thorin to rest while he watches her.

"N-no..." her nightmare tears at her mind. She sits up quickly and grips onto the sheets. Bofur touches her shoulder, "Its just a dream lass..."

"I don't think it is..." she shakes her head, "Where's Thorin?"

"He's sleeping, he's been up all night with you." Adela lays back down. "Thank you Bofur."

"Anything for you Lass." She squeezes his hand.

Later in the day, everyone gets ready to leave and packs the new supplies. They set off to the lonely mountain in search of the secret door. Their only hope of getting into the mountain. They reach the mountain with no trouble, but when they get to the mountain side Thorin sends off some of the dwarves to scout the South side to see if the dragon is residing outside the mountain. They return with no signs and decide to camp there for the night. In the morning they would go search for the secret door. But they would have to do it soon, for Durins day closing in fast.

The next morning, Bilbo, Adela, Fili and Kili all went to look for the secret door. After much searching and climbing they found a door and with such excitement they try to open it. However it wouldn't budge, but they go back to the camp.

"There's a door...but we'll need to haul everyone up with some rope if we are to continue climbing." Bilbo feels proud finding the door.

"Bofur and Bombur, stay here to guard the ponies and we'll go check out the door." And off they went, up and up they climb. When they see the door, they send Kili off to give great news to Bofur and Bombur. With the rope she helps Bofur get to the top and when Bombur comes towards the edge Adela backs off.

"No way..."

"I shall not be bothered with a rope, I am too fat and shall stay down here."

Serena helps with bringing up supplies that they had got from the lake city, though everyone was doing their best to keep quiet. Surprisingly after a few attempts Bombur is hauled up with no trouble from the rope. She sits down taking a break.

"Come on, there is still more to climb." Thorin walks over and grabs her hand.

"But the door is right there!" She gestures to the blank wall and groans as she climbs again. This time Bilbo sits on a step staring out into the West, "You've told me my job was to sit here and think...that is what I'm doing." the dwarves gather that evening.

"Bilbos not doing much to help." Dwalin spoke softly to the others, "Yes and he has a magic ring, perhaps we should get him to scout out the front..."

Adela being awake stands up and walks over to the bunch of them.

"He's done more than any of you!" She whispers harshly, "Saved your lives a couple of times! Perhaps the spiders should have ate you all! You're all so ungrateful!" Thorin grabs her, "We need him to get inside..."

"Then talk to him. Don't have secrets...there's already enough of those." Thorin kisses her deeply.

Adela jumps when she hears Bilbo yelling for everyone to come, except Bombur who was sleeping. They run over to the edge and climb down.

"There's a crack...can't you see it! We just have to wait." And when the moon shines through the clouds, the crack begins to glow, Bilbo squeals.

"Quick we need the key! Thorin we need Thorin!"

Thorin hurries.

She holds the crack with Bilbo as Thorin walks over quickly and pulls the key out from his neck putting it in and turning it.

They wait and then... The door opens as they push.

"The secret entrance..." Adela watches the markings glow on the door. When the door is fully open, darkness pours out and as Adela looks in, a dark void stares back at her. She backs away slowly and Thorin touches her arm, "Are you alright?"

"Yes...I'm fine." But she hasn't been fine since they left Rivendell.

They all sit around the door, "Now, , since you have proved your worth...Now it is time for you to earn your reward..." Thorin looks at Bilbo.

"You have got to be joking me."

"You're the burglar." Dwalin says quietly.

"I've done more than my fair share to get some reward already, I've gotten you out of two messes already!" Bilbo looks at everyone, "Now who's coming with me?" Most of the dwarves volunteer.

"I'll go with you." Adela walks over to Bilbo.

"No, you'll get yourself killed." Thorin grabs onto her arm, "Its the least I can do to help out the group."

"There's no need Lass...stay here with us."

"Well no, she can borrow the ring if need be..." Bilbo seems hesitant as he pulls out the gold ring and holds it out on the palm of his hand. She looks at it for a moment and just before her finger tips touch the gold, pain shoots through her arm causing her to pull her hand away quickly. She clenches her arm in pain.

"That...ring..."

Thorin looks at her arm, along her skin a scar showed, fresh and red. "Are you alright..."

"Yes, I don't need the ring. Lets go Bilbo."

"You're injured. You need to keep safe and the darkness will not provide that."

Adela looks at Thorin, "I've seen worse then the darkness that you speak of..." She turns and follows Bilbo into the darkness. They go down and down, traveling down stairways. Bilbo begins to curse himself, "I shouldn't have come, I shouldn't have said anything, and now I'm paying for it!"

"Oh Bilbo, you've come this far. And I'm here with you, every step of the way." Adela smiles as they continue to walk. Eventually it starts to get hot, she holds onto Bilbo as she sweats.

"It-its so hot...And it-the stench..." Then as they stop, they heard a purring, a loud purring. She shakes her head, fear getting the better of her. They reach a deep bottom, a glow shining from the bottom of it, and there he lays...Smaug...

Serena and Bilbo stare down at the size of the creature, surrounding him is vast amounts of treasure. Gold, gems...it shines in the dim light. Adela watches as Bilbo disappears from her and watches as he grabs a golden goblet. She jumps as the dragon stirs in its sleep, though after he grabs it she does not see where he is. _He must have gone back to the others..._Adela quietly gets up and heads toward the surface. When she reaches them, they sound joyful til, "Where is Adela..."

"She was following me...I-I."

"I'm fine..." Some of the dwarves turn to look at her, "feels like my heart is going to stop pumping but I'm fine." But Thorin seems more involved with the golden goblet that Bilbo brought back, than her. She smiles sadly and walks away, Thorin looks and get up following her. "Are you alright?"

_You're changing...and I fear its for the worst..._

"Yes, you just looked so happy."

"Yes we got our gold."

"You got a single cup...And don't forget that there's still Smaug to deal with..."

A noise erupts from the dark void, silencing the happiness. Smaug is still there, and they don't know how to get rid of him. Suddenly, the sound of a great roar erupts and then a huge dark shadow rests on the mountain top, "Quick! Inside the tunnel, it's no use being out here anymore!" Adela helps the dwarves get into the tunnel and once they all get in, the door shuts sealing them in completely.

"Biblo, I think your luck ran out..." Bifur whispers in the darkness.

"Now where?" they all whisper.

"He noticed... He must have noticed the goblet was missing..."

They grumble blaming the hobbit, "Would you all stop complaining you wanted a burglar, so you got one! I do not fight dragons!"

"Then what do you purpose we do.." Thorin speaks politely.

"At the moment I have no idea... But I'll make you an offer." he pauses for a moment, "I still have the ring, so in the room, I shall sneak down there and see if something turns up. '_Every worm has its weak spot.' _Or so I'm told and it's not from experience." The dwarves watch Bilbo sneak off and Adela also follows, making sure Thorin does not see her leave. She follows and when he reaches the tunnel entrance, he slips on the ring. As she waits, she hears the dragon move and then he speaks, "_I can smell you and feel your air. I can hear you breathe, Come take some more, there is plenty to spare_."

Adela knows Bilbo isn't that stupid. "No thank you, Smaug the Tremendous." he pauses, "I came to see if the tales spoke true of you. I did not believe them."

"_Did you now_?"

"The songs do not do you just." Smaug seems flattered but he knows.

"_You have nice manners for being a thief and a liar. You seem familiar with my name, except I have not smelt you before. Where do you come from may I ask_?"

She couldn't believe her ears, trying to get all buddy with him? Well it won't work.

"I am he that walks unseen."

"_So I believe! But that must not be your name_." Smaug replies.

"I am the Web cutter, the stinging fly. I was chosen for the lucky number."

"_Lovely titles, but numbers don't always remain lucky_." the dragon sneers. Her heart beats hard in her chest.

"I am friend of bears and guests of eagles. I am a Ringwinner and A Luckywearer and I am barrelrider."

"_Much better! But don't let your imagination run away with you_." says Smaug."_Here's some advice for the excellent meal, don't have more to do with dwarves than you can help_!" Adela stands up quickly.

"Dwarves!" Bilbo acts surprised.

"_Don't talk to me_!" He growls, "_I know the smell and taste of dwarf, so do not tell me the ponies I ate had no dwarf stench_." the dragon smiles, "_You'll come to a bad end, if you go with such friends. I don't care if you go and tell them so from me_." Bilbo begins to feel uncomfortable. "_Did you get a fair price for the cup last night? No? That's just like them, making your do all the dangerous work, taking a little bit by bit. Will you get your fair share? You'll be lucky if you make it out alive_."

Bilbo goes silent for a moment, thought about revealing himself and telling the truth, but courage pushes him on, "You don't know everything, it was not good that brought us hither..." _Bilbo! No..._

"_So you admit the us, why not say 'The fourteen of us' Lucky number...And how shall you get the gold? How shall you move it, and what about your share_?"

Adela feels concerned, Smaug is trying to turn him on the others...Bilbo would have a dark thought groaning at the back of his mind. She moves forward and the dragon growls. "_I smell a human_..."

"I tell you...the gold was an afterthought with us, what brought us here was revenge... Surely great Smaug you would realize you've made some bitter enemies..." Smaug laughs and it shakes the mountain, she covers in a corner.

"_Revenge! The king under the mountain is dead! Girion Lord of Dale is dead. I ate his people like sheep. And where are the sons? Sons that dare approach me. I kill where I wish and none dare resist! I was young then, but now I am old, and strong, strong, strong_!"

"I hear dragons are softer in the- chest area..."

"_No blade can pierce me! My scales are hard and encrusted_." The dragon rolls on his side and there Adela sees the patch that is bare. She backs away slowly and heads back the way she came. Soon after Bilbo follows, some of him burnt, she runs over checking him and doctoring him.

"Where were you!" Thorin asked harshly, "I was here...Didn't you see me?"

"I was not born yesterday Adela."

She sighs, "I followed Bilbo to Smaug..."

"You could have gotten killed."

"This isn't the time to argue!" She sits down, "He knew I was there..." Bilbo looks at Serena.

"You need to stay here...it's not safe for you." She nods and holds onto Thorins hand.

She shakes, "How are we to get rid of him? It seems hopeless."

"I am more concerned of Smaug flying to the Lake City and destroying it." The dwarves stay in the tunnel that night. Adela sits up not being able to sleep and she hears Thorin muttering in his sleep. "Arkenstone...Arkenstone..." She looks at him. "Arkenstone?"

"Aye, the stone that once belonged to his great grandfather."

Bilbo hears a loud roar, "_Hear me Barrelrider, I see where came from. If you seemed help from the menu, they shall see who the real King under the mountain is_!" Adela shoots a look of despair at Bilbo and she hides her face in her knees and sobs quietly. Because now others will die.

The dwarves all wake in darknes and Thorin speaks, "I must feel the wind on my face or else I will die." She stands up, but as they go to the door, piles of rock block the way out.

"We will all die!" they groan.

"No!" Bilbo speaks, "Third times the charm, I've gone down the way twice and I think you should all come with me." Thorin nods and grabs onto Adela's hand and walk with her and the others. They all stop and Bilbo goes on ahead with a light, Serena sits back, "Lass? Are you alright."

"I've just been..."

"You've just been acting weird since we left Rivendell..."

Thorin walks over to her, "He's right...What has been bothering you?"

"Its...nothing." Thorin frowns.

"Help!" Bilbos faint voice is heard, "What's wrong!"

"I need...light!"

"Oin, Gloin! Get some more light." They manage to give everyone a torch and they walk into the great hall and look for Bilbo. He comes towards them, "A bat knocked me over. And my torch went out." Everyone begins to look around the great hall, touching the golden instruments that hung on the walls and soon a melody sounds through the halls. Thorin goes looking for something and Adela walks up behind him.

"Looking for something?"

Thorin doesn't speak though. Adela touches his shoulder and he smacks her hand away. She backs away from Thorin, a look in his eyes frightens her. Bofur looks at Her as she turns away from Thorin, "Serena I'm-"

"We should find a way out." Bilbo calls out.

"Yes you're right Bilbo." Adela nods her head.

"Here, take this." Bilbo grabs onto the chainmail and changes into it. "I should look funny if I wore this at home." Bilbo smiles.

They head deep into the mountain and Adela looks over seeing Bofur look at her with concern in his eyes.

"Look at the running river! We're near the gates, quickly lets follow." Thorin leads the group along the river and soon leads them outside. The sun is setting in the sky and the wind hit against their faces.

"Ah to see the sun and feel the wind- its cold!" She shivers, "Indeed let us go sit somewhere quiet." Balin leads the group to a secluded area where they all sit and have something to eat. After having a moments rest, they begin to travel to the watch tower. The dwarves weary of the dragon and wondering if they are being watched.

"He's been gone a long time." Adela starts to become paranoid.

"Don't curse our luck!" they all snap at her, she walks away from Thorin and stays near Bilbo, "Is thorin acting strange to you?"

"No more than usual, at least that's what I think." She sighs and once they reach the watch tower they all pile inside. "We can go no further."

"Oh thank god." She falls on the ground, Bilbo following next. Some of the dwarves sleep, while the others talk. She leans against the cold stone wall and sleep is no longer an option for her. Her nightmares have become too much, Thorin walks over to her and grabs her hand. "Come..."

"Where?" He never answers but she follows him all the same and he takes her to a room secluded from the others.

"You have not been yourself, what ails you so?"

She goes silent looking at him and then she sighs. "I have nightmares, that you will change. That you will no longer be who you are..."

Thorin walks over and hugs her tightly, "There are just dreams Adela...I love you." He lifts her chin up and kisses her passionately, "I will love you till the day I die..." She kisses him as a tear slides down her face. Thorin peels off her clothes, her hands tear eagerly at his, peeling off what she could. "Thorin, I love you." it pains her how much she loves him.

"Adela..." his hands roam her body, and when he fucks her it is slow and sweet. Adela runs her fingers through his hair. "I'm coming..."

"Me aswell." She gasps at the feeling of him coming as she comes. Thorin kisses her softly and she passes out in his arms exhausted.

Adela wakes in a panic and Thorin holds onto her tightly, "I'm here...it's okay." She looks at him, her fingers running along his beard.

"Thorin!" Balin calles out, "There is a thrush here, he has some news though I cannot make out what he is saying!" Adela and Thorin get dressed and head out to the others.

"Now if only it was a raven!"

"A raven? you said you hated them." Bilbo says in disbelief.

"No, I hate crows, rotten, nasty, birds.". The thrush gave out a squawk before flying away, "We must wait and see what happens." Balin says as he watches the bird fly away. She stay up with the others waiting for something to happen. Bofur wakes up and sits beside her, "What's going on Lass?"

"A thrush has brought us news but we cannot understand it so I'm hoping it went to tell a raven."

Bofur wraps his arms around her shoulders, "Its a waiting game now."

And they do wait, then a raven of great size, old and balding, sits upon the rocks, "Oh Thorin son of Thrain, the birds have gathered back into the mountains, Smaug is dead!" She looks over at Bofur and hugs him tightly. "This is wonderful news! The treasure is ours!" they all cheer in happiness.

Bilbo smiles, "We had been living in fear for nothing."

"Alas though, many of the Lake men and elves are gathering here, for they have no home." The ravens speech is easy to understand.

"Thank you great raven, I ask that you send messengers to the north, West and east of here to let them know of our plight. Bring word to my cousin Dain, in the Iron Hill, for he has many well armed people."

She looks at Thorin, _well armed? And for what purpose?_

"I shall do what can be done." With that the raven flies to the mountains.

Thorin smiled, "Now everyone! Back into the mountain!" Adela follows them and with a heavy heart.

With the days to come, the dwarves begin to redecorate the entrance and create a pathway. Adela and Bilbo help as much as they can, then in the night a group of elves approach the mountain.

"I am Thorin son of Thrain, King under the mountain." Some leave while others make a camp on the east side. And the Sound of Music and joy is heard.

"Why don't you invite them in?" She smiles at Thorin, but all he did is scowl at her.

"You're becoming someone that you'll hate Thorin Oakenshield." She walks away from Thorin. The dwarves grab their instruments and begin to sing though, their music is not as merry as the elves.

The next day the group of elves approach, this time when Thorin asks he is answered, "I am Bard, I was the one that slain the dragon and brought your treasure back to you, we were expecting to find no one here. We rejoice in you being alive and well."

"To the treasure of my people no man has any claim, because Smaug stole it from us. Well an armed host lies at our doors, we shall look at you like Foes and thieves."

"We are not thieves, we ask for some of the treasure, for it was not just taken from you but the city of Dale aswell. It is the least that can be done since I slain the dragon." Adela stands beside Thorin, "He's got a point."

"You must be joking." His voice is harsh and his eyes pierce hers. "Joking! It's not all your Thorin, you don't need to be bitter to them."

"The elven king is my friend." Bard says.

"He showed no hospitality to me, so go back into the forest and only may you return here with no arms."

"We shall be back!" Bard spoke out. She slaps Thorin across the face. "

You fool! Do you want to start a war!"

"Let them come." Horns blasts and flags can be seen in the distant.

"Thorin Oakenshield son of Thrain, know this that you are now our foe. Keep your gold and mountain, see if you can eat that."

She watches Thorin walk into the mountain As he follows slowly behind him. And though some of the dwarves agree with Thorin, Bilbo did not. Adela watches Thorin tear apart the great hall, whispering and speaking of the Arkenstone. And that it is worth more than any gold and that it is rightfully his.

"I will be avenged on anyone that finds it and withholds it." She goes to find a place to sit down and she cradles her head her hands.

Bofur walks over to her, "He's changing Bofur...And..I can't do a thing..."

"Its okay lass..." Bofur grabs her face and wipes her tears away. Thorin walks over, pulling Bofur away. "Don't touch her..."

"You'll lose her if you're not careful." Bofur whispers harshly. She stands up to walk by Thorin, but his hand catches her arm and pushes her against a stone pillar, she stares into his eyes.

"My love? You're trembling..." Thorin touches her face softly, Adela bites her bottom lip.

"I-I'm fine Thorin." Thorin leans in and kisses her, but his lips feel cold.

"Come back to me..." She whispers.

Thorin pulls back looking at her, "Come eat."

She sits around with the dwarves, eating cram. Though she eats very little.

"Why do you not eat?"

"I'm not hungry." she mutters.

"Its been 3 days, surely you must be starving..." Thorin eyes her.

"I'm fine."

"Don't lie to me!" He yells causing her to jump. The dwarves look at her, Bofur and Fili having concerned looks on their faces.

She goes outside and as she stands there, a group of Elves approach the gates, "Thorin Oakenshield, are you still of same mind?"

Thorin walks outside, "My mind does not change with a few settings of sun. I see the king is still with you, you must have come to bargain."

"Yes, something of value, The Arkenstone." Thorin froze as he watches the elf pull out the shining gem.

"This...for some of our own."

"How did you come by that! Thieves!" He yells.

"We are not thieves!"

"That stone is rightfully mine, how did you get it!" The other dwarves come outside and then Bilbo squeaks, "I gave it to them!"

Thorin walks over and grabs the hobbit, "You! You!"

"Thorin, no!" Serena goes to stop him but Bofur pulls her back.

"You miserable hobbit- you undersized burglar! I shall throw you to the rocks!"

Then a voice bellows, "If you do not like my burglar, then put him down and don't damage him!" Gandalf appears. Thorin releases Bilbo.

"I took my fourteenth share and did what I wanted with it!"

"Indeed, may we never meet again!" Bilbo looks hurt. Adela looks at Thorin, "What on earth is wrong with-" "And you, I want you gone from here and don't ever return."

Her heart stops for a moment, her nightmares... "Thorin...why?"

"Just leave me be!" he yells.

"Will you push everyone away?!" she yells at him.

"Do not tempt me human." his voice is filled with hate.

Anger courses through her, and her emotions tear at her. "What about what you said?"

"It was lies." His eyes pierce hers.

Adela swallows hard, _he's changed..._"Then...you do not love me..."

"Yes."

She feels frozen as her heart beats heavy. Thorin walks by. Adela looks at the others, her face is blank and devoid of emotion as she begins to walk forward. Bofur grabs onto her arm, she stares at the ground.

"I-I should g-go."

Bilbo walks over to her, "Adela?"

She doesn't look up, should just wouldn't. Tears fall from her face and onto the ground. Bofur holds strong onto her, "I...can't stay here..."

"Lass, don't leave me."

Thorin comes back outside, "Now, get down to your friends...or I shall throw you down." Bilbo climbs down and Adela follows, her heart breaking as she goes.

During the night she picks up a sword and ties it to her side, _This fantasy has gone on long enough..._, she begins to sneak out of the camp when a voice stops her, "Stay with me." Serena looked to see Bofur leaning against a tree.

"You should go back...Thorin won't be happy that you're here..."

"Adela, stay with me." he walks forward.

"I...can't..."

"Then we'll leave lass, together...I don't need to stay here."

"Yes, you do. And I could never ask you to leave."

"I want to leave. I want to make you smile, anything that will make your sadness go away."

She smiles slightly and walks over hugging Bofur tightly. "Its time for me to go..."

She pulls away and walks into the dark forest, the moon is high in the sky. Adela walks, and then hours later she hears the noise of swords clashing and screams piercing the skies. She stands there for a moment, the morning sun appearing in the horizon. She looks behind her, "Bofur...Fili, Thorin..." Adela braces her sword and turns to run back. She runs as fast as she can, the sounds getting louder and louder, but by the time she reaches the battlefield all is quiet. She walks among the mists of bodies, "Bofur! Kili! Bombur!" she calls out all their names as she looks, then she sees them huddling around a body. Adela runs and some of them turn to look at who's coming.

"Adela!" Bofur looks distressed. She walks over to see Thorin laying on the ground bleeding, "You...fool I told you to leave."

"I had to see, I had to know..." a few tears slide down her face as she kneels on the ground.

Thorin smiles at her, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean what I said...I was angry."

"Its okay...just rest...you'll get better." Thorin touches her cheek, "I do love you, I meant every word that night..."

"Sh, don't talk. You need your energy..." tears run down Thorins hand.

He smiles pulling her down to kiss her, "I will always be with you." She holds onto his hand.

"Where's Bilbo?" His voice is starting to fade.

The dwarves couldn't answer that. Then in the distant they could see the hobbit running with Gandalf, he runs up beside Thorin. Adela shakes as her eyes tremble with fear.

"Adela..." Bofur hands over Thorins cloak the sliver faded and the blue stained. She holds onto it, "I'll always remember you. My king..."

"My queen..." She kisses his hand lightly.

He looks over at Bilbo, "I'm sorry, I was wrong. I wish to be friends and take back everything I said at the gate."

And few tears slip down Bilbos face, "Farewell king under the mountain. I am glad to have shared in your perils, it's more than any Baggins deserves!"

"No! There is more good in you than you know. If we had valued food and cheer and song over gold, then it would be a merrier world. But I must go now, Goodbye Bilbo Baggins and Goodbye Adela." Thorins hand went limp in hers, she sits back and curls in a ball and cries and cries till she could not anymore. Bofur sits beside her his tears share among hers. She leans against him, "We'll make it through somehow."

The next day Adela and Bilbo begin to pack, they gave him a small chest of gold and silver on a pony. Bilbo jumps on, ""Thank you for all your kindness, Balin, Dwalin, Oin, Gloin, Ori, Nori, Dori, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur."

"May we meet again! If you should ever come this way again, we shall have a feast! And Adela you are most welcome anytime." She smiles and looking at them all, "Thank you."

"And should you ever come our way, tea is at 4!" Bilbo begins to move forward as she puts on Thorins old cloak and turns to leave.

"Wait!" She stops and turns around as Bofur walks out. She blushes as she looks at him, "Won't you stay with me?"

"Bofur..." She watches his eyes, her heart breaking.

"I-I can't..." Bofur smiles sadly, he walks over to her and gives her a letter.

"I...wish you all the luck in the world." Adela grabs the letter, his hand latching onto hers. He pulls her forward and hugs her tightly, "I love you, read it when you get home Lass..."

She places the note in her pocket, "I will..." She looks at him as tears slide down her face.

"Look to the east lass, and you will see a reason worth living for." Bofur still doesn't let her go.

"You have to let go..."

"I will never let go Lass. If I have to wait till I die to have you...I will." Bofur kisses her forehead and hands his hat over to her. "Goodbye Adela..." Bofur pulls away. She holds onto his hat as she turns and begins to walk. Her feet feel heavy with each step, and her heart aches. She turns around one last time and sees Bofur disappear into the mountain.

They travel for a long time, the road was long and Adela becomes exhausted. After a few weeks they reaches Rivendell, music and song can be heard, but all she wants to do was lay down and cry. Lord Elrond greets them with kindness, Adela goes to the room they offer, and she lays down on the bed, her tears staining the pillow. She slept for days, and when she was offered food, she would not eat.

After a week She set out with Bilbo again, a journey of there and back again. But after all that happened, Adela and Bilbo make it home.

"We've made it back my dear."

"Its good to be home." Bilbo looks at her. "Would you like to have some tea?"

"No thank you, I think I'll go home and sit." Bilbo smiles as he heads off to his home. Adela walks to her home, she takes off Thorins cloak and hangs it on the wall and then puts Bofurs hat beside her bed. She pulls out the letter and opens it, _I love you, and I promised you that you will never be alone..._She crawls into bed and hugs her pillow close to her as more tears escape her eyes. A sob fill her house as she falls asleep.

The next morning, She lays in bed for the day and finally when evening hit, she pulls herself out of bed. She walks over to Thorins cloak and runs her fingers over the material. Her eyes are swollen, she grabs onto it and sobs.

"Oh Thorin... I feel so alone..." She holds onto it tightly. "I should have stayed with Bofur..." Then a loud knock sounds at her door. She stands up and hangs the cloak back up, she approaches the door slowly. She opens the door, she stands back as a pile of dwarves fall into her home. Bilbo stands behind them all, "My house has been raided and I have no food! So I cannot feed them!" Then something happens, she begins to smile and laugh. She laughs so much she falls on the floor. The dwarves stand up.

"I think she's gone mad?" Dwalin said to Balin. Bofur walks over and helps her up, "She's alright! Just happy to see us!" She looks over at Bofur, "Well that's good Lass!"

"We're staying for a week. Just to let you know." Bifur smiles.

"Wait what...? I can't feed everyone for the week!" Bofur laughs and smiles, "Too bad Lass!" she groans and lets everyone into the house including Bilbo. He looks over at Thorins cloak.

"I miss over baring dwarf too." She walks around her house with Bilbo, in her dining room the dwarves are sitting around, being loud and cheerful. "To Thorin Oakenshield, Fili and Kili!" Serena leans against the wall looking at them.

"Hey lass?"

She looks over at Bofur, "Yes?"

"Do you still have my hat?" She nods, "Yes, let me go and get it."

Adela walks into her bedroom and grabs it, when she turns around Bofur is standing in her doorway. She walks over and holds out his hat, "You've kept it here the whole time?"

"When I would wake and see it there. It would always...put smile-Why are you really here?"

Bofur reaches out and grabs it, "Because I love you. That's why I'm here..."

She walks by him and shuts the door, "We all miss Thorin Lass. I want you to come back with me."

"Bofur...I-I feel so alone and I've missed you so much." She hold back a sob. "I regretted not staying with you..." she rubs her eyes, "But I just couldn't!"

"No lass...no more tears.." Adela walks by Bofur to open the door and heads to the dining room. Bofur follows behind as they start to sing happy tunes.

When it becomes late Bilbo goes home and she finds a place for all the dwarves to sleep. She walks to her bedroom and shuts the door. She strips down to her shirt and panties and crawls into bed. And for the longest time she lays there and stares at her window some light shining through. She sits up and looks at her bedroom door. She gets out of bed to open her door and sneaks into the living room, she walks over to the fireplace and bends down on the ground.

"Bofur?" she whispers quietly touching his shoulder.

She hears him groan but he doesn't wake, "Bofur?" she shakes him.

"What lass?" His voice is groggy.

"I can't sleep." she hears him chuckle.

"Aye lass..I can see that." She feels her body go down and gets pinned onto her back. Bofurs lips capture hers in a searing kiss, his tongue invading her mouth. She gasps at the contact and her hand cups his face as his hands slide under her shirt to squeeze her breasts. She moans loudly, then Bofur covers her mouth.

Adela pushes him off and gets up, she grabs onto his hand and takes him to her bedroom. When the door shut Bofur begins to kiss her again, rougher this time. She moans against his lips as his hand shoves into her panties. He groans as she feels him shove two fingers inside, she latches onto him.

"Oh lass, you're soaking..." he growls as he pulls his hand away licking his fingers. Adela begin to work at his clothes, peeling off his sleeper and she can feel his length through the thin fabric.

"I need you lass, I need to feel you."

"I need you Bofur." she manages to get off his sleeper and blushes seeing him stand there naked. She could see his thick length bobbing in the cool air, She backs away and slides onto her bed. Bofur crawls over to her, his fingers rubbing her soaked panties.

"All for me lass?"

"Yes..."

Bofur slides off her panties and throws them to the ground, he slides down and runs his tongue along her hot slit. Serena gasps as his arms hook under her legs and blushes as he spreads her lips and began to devour her. Adela's moans fill the room, his tongue dipping in her tight warmth. His teeth graze her making Adela scream out in pleasure, he pulls away licking his lips.

"I think that's enough..."

He crawls between her legs, she runs her fingers through his hair as she kisses him deeply her juices soaked his mustache.

"You're wet..."

"Aye lass, but you taste so delicious. I could eat you all night.." She blushes but runs her hands down his back and to his ass, pulling him and urging him to move forward. Bofur groans and chuckles, "What do you want?"

"You..."

"What of me?" His eyes watches hers.

"To fuck me, to love me...to make me yours." she whimpers feeling the tip of his length rubbing up and down her slit.

"I do love you...and I will make you mine "

He watches her eyes as he pushes deep inside of her, his thick length stretching her out. She cups his face as she kisses him roughly, his mustache and beard tickling her lip. He thrusts into her hard and fast. She yelps in pain and pleasure as the tip of him hits her back wall.

"I'm so close lass..."

"Bofur!" her voice is clear as he shoves his face in her neck, his teeth nibbling the skin. She wraps her arms around his neck, his arms wrapping tightly around her body. Her fingers run through his hair. "Bofur I-" She cries out in ecstasy as her walls clamp around his length and shudder. Bofur groans as he moves faster and then stills.

"So good-" she feels his length throb and then an explosion of heat fills her womb.

"I love you lass." he pulls away and lays down beside her. She sits up and looks down at him as his hand runs along her arm, "Where are you going?"

"I...love you." Bofur sits up and kisses her deeply.

"Say it again lass..."

"I love you Bofur." She watches Bofur smile, his eyes fill with happiness.

"Then lass, can I stay with you?"

"You want to stay with me? But what about Bifur and your brother Bombur?"

"I'm not sleeping with either of them, and though I love my brother, it doesn't compare to how much I want you lass. How much I need you."

Adela wipes her tears away as she kisses him softly as she pushes him into the bed straddling his hips, "Haven't had enough."

"Its never enough." she leans down to kiss him.


End file.
